Aure Entulura Day Will Come Again
by JuliansGIrl
Summary: Kayla finds she holds more than just the survival of Middle Earth in the palm of her hand...
1. Default Chapter

Aurë Entulura  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to the wonderful imagination of J.R.R Tolkien. I, however, made up Kayla and Melian.  
  
Summary: Kayla is lost and finds that she holds the key to more than the survival of Middle Earth.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (So far)  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is set shortly after the Lord of the Rings Books. The One Ring has been destroyed and the members of the Fellowship (minus Boromir, obviously) have gone back to their ordinary lives, with the new friendships that have been formed. None of the main characters sailed to Valinor and the five Istar did not leave Middle Earth after the defeat of Sauron.  
  
Prologue: Kayla stepped into the hustle and bustle of downtown London after a hard day's work. "Good night, Mr. Chisholm. I'll see you tomorrow," she called to the store's elderly proprietor, and started her way toward the train station. While waiting for it to become safe to cross a busy road, Kayla felt as if someone was staring at her. She turned, but she could not see through the crowds of people making their way home. Kayla shrugged it off; she often had people look at her. She was nothing spectacular, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and her mother told her this often, but she had a presence that people found hard to ignore. Kayla couldn't see how people thought this, she always just felt out of place, as if she belonged in another time in history. As a child she used to pretend that she was a medieval princess, and her knight in shining armour would ride up on a white horse to free her from the clutches of her loud, overbearing mother and indifferent father, the evil king and queen.  
  
Nearing the train station, Kayla pulled her grey, woollen coat tighter around her, and stepped into the heated building. *I hate these damn English winters,* Kayla thought grumpily. *Give me blue skies any day!* As she made her way to the platform that her train would pull into, Kayla felt, once again, that she was being watched. She ignored it this time, as she had done so many times before. With a loud hiss, the train pulled up right on time (which was VERY unusual), and Kayla stepped into the foul- smelling train that would carry her home. She nimbly wove her way through the masses and claimed the last available seat, ahead of an overweight businessman on a cell phone.  
  
Kayla sighed as she sank into the seat. This was her time to relax, before she had to go home and complete the household duties for her incompetent mother and father. She closed her eyes, took a calming breath, and sat bolt upright in shock. She whipped her gaze up to lock with a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were the blue of the clearest ocean, the sky on a perfect spring morning.  
  
The fact that this person had been staring at her since she left the shop unnerved her, but Kayla could not look away from those eyes that had mesmerized her. She stared into their depths and saw that they were not actually pure blue. They had flecks of green and gold, like the forest in autumn. She didn't know how long she stared into them until a tinny voice broke the spell. It was the announcement that the next station was her stop.  
  
Kayla leapt to her feet, intensely aware of the fierce blush spreading over her features. She must have been staring into those fine eyes for a full twenty minutes. As she moved to exit the train, she glanced around for the owner of the eyes, but they were gone into the hustle and bustle of the departing traffic. She heaved a sigh and stepped onto the station's platform.  
  
Hearing her stomach growl, Kayla realized that she had not eaten since her hurried breakfast that morning. She tried to ignore it but her stomach protested loudly once again, so Kayla made her way to the café, hoping she had enough money to buy something to curb her hunger. She found that she had enough to buy herself a small blueberry scone. Her hunger somewhat taken care of, she set out for home.  
  
Darkness had long since set in over Kayla's hometown, and she never quite felt at ease alone at night. Walking along the dreary footpath, Kayla swore she heard the softest of footfalls behind her. She stopped and cocked her head slightly, and hearing nothing she set off once again. Not seconds after she started to move, the noise started again. Kayla quickened her pace slightly, hearing the footsteps quicken as well. Kayla broke out into a full out run as she realized that there was someone following her.  
  
Tearing blindly around the corner, she did not have time to stop before crashing into a figure that was stepping into a cab. "Whoa, easy lass. You run as if the very devil was on your tail." Kayla looked to find she had crashed into the old lady who lived next door. "Miss Gisborne! I'm so sorry. I thought I heard someone following me. It must have just been the wind," Kayla apologized. "No need to apologize, Kayla dear. We all get scared from time to time," Miss Gisborne replied. "Here, why don't you share my cab? My hip is playing up today so I thought I'd have a cab ride instead of walk." "Oh, it's ok. I'm fine." Kayla felt awkward at the old lady's kind gesture. "It's no trouble. I need a companion for the journey. I get so bored in these trips."  
  
Kayla felt the old lady's loneliness so she stepped into the cab, feeling relieved that she didn't have to walk the rest of the journey home. She shut the door behind her and settled back into the seat when she heard a thump on the window beside her. She jumped and then turned to find the owner of the piercing blue eyes yelling at the departing vehicle. "Kayla, idril. Tampa!. Melamin?" Kayla was too shocked to do anything but stare at his shrinking figure as the cab picked up speed. "Well, I never." Miss Gisborne sounded shocked.  
  
For the rest of the trip, Kayla sat in silence, too worked up in her inner turmoil. *Oook, way weird. That guy knew my name. How did that guy know my name? Have I met him before? No, I'd remember those eyes. He must have been the one following me. Weird. Why would he have followed me? I'm no one special. But he was just so damn familiar.*  
  
The cab pulled up outside Kayla's house, snapping her back into reality. The old lady refused to let Kayla help pay the cab's fare, so thanking the woman profusely; Kayla made her way into the house. The night went by as a blur, her mother's anger at the expensive cab ride and her father's ridicules going unheeded. Kayla just wanted to get to her room to ponder over the day's happenings. But the night was far from over and the washing up would not do itself, as her father pointed out. At last Kayla was able to escape to her room, and she stood in the middle of the cramped quarters and wondered out loud, "Who WAS that man?"  
  
Sleep seemed impossible for Kayla that night. She found herself tossing and turning, images of those eyes seemingly burned into her memory. Unable to take the torture any longer, Kayla sat up with a groan. She snapped on her bedside lamp and gazed at herself in the mirror across the room. The mirror only served to unsettle her further, showing her crazy bed-hair and dark rings under her eyes. With a sigh, she pulled the oversized shirt that she slept in from under her arms, settling it back into place. She turned to pick up the glass of water that she kept beside her bed and she took a gulp.  
  
Setting the glass down, she found the words that the man had shouted at the cab floating back into her head. "Kayla, idril. Tampa!. Melamin?" Kayla found herself repeating those foreign words out loud, shocked at how easily they rolled off her tongue. Repeating them a second time, she found that somehow she knew what the words meant. *Kayla, sweetheart. Stop!. My love?* With that startling revelation, Kayla felt the pull of sleep and with turning off the light she slipped into a dream filled slumber.  
  
She was running through a seemingly endless forest, a gleaming sword gripped in her hand. The sound of metal striking metal echoed through the woods, only making Kayla run faster. She felt desperation grip her, she had to go out and help. She was needed. The trees ended abruptly and the scenes of an intense, bloody battle opened up before her. Without thinking, Kayla raised her sword and brought it down upon the monstrous creature charging at her. *Orcs!* she said. Kayla spun to intercept the blade of another and within a few simple movements she had managed to cleave its head neatly from its body. Another came at her and Kayla stumbled on a corpse, losing her footing and her concentration.  
  
*Kayla, drop!* A voice floated over the wind and Kayla fell to the ground, just in time to see two arrows fly past her and imbed themselves into the attacking creature. Kayla leapt to her feet once more, only to have them kicked out from under her by a quick thinking attacker. As she fell, her sword flew from her grip to land out of reach. The attacking Orc lifted his mighty sword, preparing to impale it into her stomach. Suddenly a barrage of arrows pierced the Orc's chest and with a grunt it staggered on the spot.  
  
Instead of falling backwards as the person who fired the arrows had intended, the Orc mustered the strength to grip its sword once more and fall forwards, his blade slicing into Kayla's body. She screamed in pain, and the Orc died, his huge carcass trapping Kayla between it and the ground. She heard a pain filled cry echo across the battlefield as her eyes fluttered closed. *N'UMA !!*  
  
But it was too late. Kayla felt the body being thrown off her, and she was gathered into a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes to look into those strange yet oddly familiar blue eyes, which were brimming with tears. *Tarenamin ,* she forced out. *Dina, melamin * The blue eyes brimmed over and Kayla felt the warm splash of tears hit her face. *I failed you, A'maelamin .* Every word was getting harder to speak. The pain from her wound was consuming her. She focused her energy on burning the image of those eyes deep into her memory. *Amin hiraetha I'm sorry.* *N'uma, Lirimaer. Lle ume quell .*  
  
Darkness was taking a grip of Kayla but she forced herself to grind out her last painful words to the owner of those fine eyes. *Namaarie. Amin mela lle, mela en' coiamin. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au. Amin mela lle, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood and of my heart.*  
  
Kayla's eyes snapped open. *Whoa, what the hell kinda dream was that?* Too wired to attempt sleep again, Kayla sat up and one again snapped on her bedside lamp. She removed a notepad, her dream journal, and a pen from beside the lamp and started jotting down what she had seen. *Better write this one down before I forget it. *But somehow Kayla knew she wouldn't forget that dream. It was too vivid, too real. Almost as if it were memories being played through her head. But Kayla had never seen that forest, and had never looked into those eyes before today.  
  
As Kayla scribbled the final words down into her journal she felt her eyelids grow heavy once more. She lay back down and closed her eyes. *Five more minutes won't hurt,* she thought drowsily before sleep claimed her once again.  
  
She awoke a short time late to a stabbing pain in her lower back. With a small grunt, Kayla rolled enough to pull the object of discomfort from under her. Suddenly the gentle sounds of nature permeated her sleep filled brain, and Kayla sat up with a start, a sharp edged rock in hand.  
  
"I suggest that you don't move, unless you wish for my arrow to strike your heart. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Kayla spun towards the source of the noise. Standing in a clearing between two trees, stood a man wearing a cloak and hood that effectively concealed his identity from her by casting a dark shadow onto his face. He had in his hands a bow and arrow; clearly ready to use them on her if the occasion arose.  
  
Kayla slowly got to her feet, her hands raised slightly. "I mean no harm, sir." This did not stop him pointing the bow and arrow at her. Kayla nervously wiped her hands on her thighs, grimacing when she realized that she didn't have any pants on. *Hell of a time to forget pyjama pants, K,* she chided herself. Pushing her embarrassment aside, she took a small step toward the cloaked stranger. His grip tightened on his bow, and Kayla decided movement was not a good course of action.  
  
"Hey, where am I?" she called to him in a worried voice. She glanced around, taking in the wooded area and the sound of the stream close by. "You do not know?" The man didn't loosen his grip on the bow. "You are on the path to Lothlorien." "The path to where now?" Kayla was more confused that ever. Where the hell was Lothlorien? Where the hell was she? "Lothlorien, the realm of the Lady of the Wood." He sounded like he didn't believe she was lost. "Surely you have heard of the Lady Galadriel."  
  
Kayla puzzled over his answer for a moment. Where had she heard that name before? Suddenly, the answers snapped into place. Lothlorien. Galadriel, the Lady of the wood. Lord of the Rings. It was only her favourite book of all times. Kayla panicked. Clearly this guy was a nut job. Thinking he was in the Lord of the Rings. Kayla all of a sudden didn't want to see if he'd actually use that bow and arrow.  
  
Kayla and the man stood perfectly still staring at each other. After a time, the man lowered his bow and arrow, and started to approach Kayla. Kayla, afraid at what he was going to do, took a step backwards, ready to take off running. The man stopped his approach. "Why are you afraid of me, Arwen en amin?" Searching for an answer that would not aggravate him, she stammered, "You are a stranger. I don't know if you are trustworthy. "A good precaution. In the coming days, one cannot be too careful." The man placed the arrow he was holding back in the quiver strapped to his back and slung the bow over his shoulder. "Maybe if you told me your name, it would help," Kayla suggested, eyes darting around, searching for a passage away from the cloaked stranger. "I dare not reveal too much to you, Arwen en amin, for there are ears of the enemy everywhere." He drew off his hood, and Kayla gasped at the blue eyes staring back at her. "My name is Legolas. What might I call you?" he queried. "Um, Kayla or Kay for short." "Very well Arwenamin Kayla. Where are you headed? You can't be headed far because you are not clothed for long distant travel. " He allowed his gaze to roam over Kayla's bare legs. Kayla pulled at her shirt, tugging it down to cover her lack of pants. "Um, actually I don't know. I'm kinda lost." Kayla searched for an explanation that he would understand. "Um, I was kidnapped by some, uh, people and I woke up here," she said, inwardly hoping that he would accept that. "They did not hurt you arwenamin?" He strode over to her and began checking her for injuries. "No, I don't think so," Kayla said and his inspections ceased. *Wow, this guy is really into his delusions. I'd better ditch him soon. And find someone sane to tell me where the hell I am!* Kayla realised that she was just as lost as she was when she first woke up.  
  
Suddenly Legolas whipped around, grabbing his bow and an arrow in one fluid movement. He spoke softly to Kayla over his shoulder, "Hide, behind that tree until I call you." He gestured to a large tree on the side of the clearing. "Wha-What's happening?" "Someone's coming. Go. Now!" Kayla turned and bolted for the tree he motioned to. She got behind it and pressed herself into the bark. She didn't know if this was one of his delusions or if something was really coming, and she didn't want to find out.  
  
The sound of a horse came into the clearing, and she heard Legolas' speak out. "Creoso, mellonamin ." Kayla decided in that instant, hearing his voice speak out more foreign words, that she would trust the blue-eyed man calling himself Legolas. She didn't believe that he was Legolas, the elf character from Lord of the Rings. The story was a work of fiction. Tolkien, brilliant as he was, made it up out of his imagination. *Well hey, if I don't trust him, I'm still lost out in the woods.* Kayla decided to wait for his call, instead of running blindly into the unknown. She did not have to wait long.  
  
"Arwenamin Kayla!" Kayla stepped out from behind the tree and slowly made her way back to Legolas. He smiled, as if to encourage her, and the stranger on the horse dismounted. Legolas started a rapid-fire conversation with the stranger, who with a quick bow to Kayla, turned his full attention to him. This gave Kayla the opportunity to study the two men in front of her. The stranger had pushed back the hood of his cloak, revealing long golden hair, like Legolas'. Both men had extremely attractive features, but Kayla felt that Legolas was definitely more attractive, no question about it. He had the eyes. She could not see the eyes of the other man, but Kayla knew instinctively that Legolas's were far the superior.  
  
The conversation ended abruptly, and the unnamed man swung himself back onto his horse. With a quick nod, the man galloped off into the woods. "Arwenamin," Legolas snapped Kayla back from her musings. "We must leave this area quickly. There is an army of Uruk-Hai on the march as we speak. It is no longer safe to stay here." He turned back the way he had come and moments later he lead a horse, white none the less, from the woods. "We will ride to Lorien. We will be safe there."  
  
He nimbly leapt onto his horse's bare back and he held out a hand to help Kayla up. *Knight in shining armour much?* she asked herself. She grasped his hand and he effortlessly pulled her up in front of him, as if she weighed no more than a child. "Have you ridden before?" he queried. "No, but I've always been meaning to get around to it." "Well here's your first lesson." He snaked an arm around her waist and with a light kick, they took off after the departed stranger. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: It took Kayla only a few seconds to settle into the horse's rhythm. She was surprised; she had never even seen a live horse before today. "You said you had never ridden before," Legolas pointed out. "I haven't," Kayla replied. "You have a natural seat, arwenamin." Kayla felt her inquisitiveness rise up again. "What did you call me? What language is that?" Legolas looked shocked for a second but then hid the emotion from her. "You have never heard Elvish before?" Kayla looked at him and she could not contain her laughter this time. "Elvish? Ok, look. I'm not stupid. There is no such thing as Elvish, all right? Elves don't exist. You are not really Legolas. Tolkien made him up. Clearly you are a nut job or something. I only accepted what you told me because you had a weapon pointed at me. So cut the crap, all right? Who are you? Really?"  
  
Legolas only stared at her, speechless by her outburst. "So, who are you?" she pressed. "I told you, arwenamin. I am Legolas," was all he could find to reply. "Yeah, right. You are Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. You were part of the fellowship of the nine, brought together at the council of Elrond, to accompany the ring bearer to Mount Doom." Legolas pulled the horse to an abrupt stop. Kayla would have fallen off, if it had not been for the strong arm he held her with. "What do you know of that? And of me? I did not tell you more than a name. You claimed to be lost, but you can go into detail about the past events. You claim you have never ridden before, but you are at home in the saddle. Clearly you are not as innocent and naive as you claim." *Oh, God. He sounds pissed. Maybe I shouldn't have laughed at him!* "I think you are a spy of the enemy, sent to distract me with your pretty form. Well it will not be so easy to report to your master now. We have entered the woods of Lorien. You have no chance of escape now." His grip tightened around her waist, nearly to the point of pain. Kayla knew she was in deep trouble now, and nothing could get her out of it. She burst into tears.  
  
"Your tears will not help you, arwenamin. That means lady, but I think you knew that already." He pulled the horse to an abrupt stop; they had reached a dwelling of sorts. He climbed off the horse's back pulling her down with him, his previous gentleness forgotten. He dragged her into the structure, meeting the man that had met them earlier in the wood. Another rapid-fire conversation in the unknown language that Legolas claimed was Elvish, and Kayla was pushed roughly to her knees. Legolas pulled a length of rope, seemingly from thin air and proceeded to bind her arms tightly behind her back. Kayla had stopped her tears, but still looked small and afraid. Legolas felt a small pang of sympathy for her, but pushed it quickly aside. The Prince of Mirkwood feels no sympathy for the enemy.  
  
Kayla was led to an enormous tree in the middle of nowhere. She looked up to see that in the highest branches there was a platform of types. A rope ladder was let down and Kayla was told to climb it. She looked worriedly at Legolas but his face, so full of life before, was a mask of steel. Legolas unbound her hands, and heaving a sigh, she started to climb, Legolas and the other Elf close behind her.  
  
As they reached the top, Kayla realised that this was where they planned to keep her. The two men secured her by tying the rope that bound her through a steel loop in the tree's trunk. The second man said a few words to Legolas, handed him a blanket and made his way back down the ladder. When he reached the bottom, Legolas cast the rope ladder down to him, effectively trapping himself and Kayla high above the ground.  
  
It was cold up there, and soon Kayla began to shiver. Her t-shirt was not providing much to keep the freezing breeze out. Legolas noticed this after a time, and without a word he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Kayla pulled her legs up to her chest, out of the breeze. "Thank you," she tentatively spoke out in a small voice. "It was to stop you dying of a chill before we had time to question you," Legolas bit back. He told himself inwardly to calm down, but he felt betrayed by her, and at the same time intrigued. She had seemed so small and innocent, lost in the woods. He kicked himself mentally, for allowing himself to be fooled by the enemy. He would have to be more alert. He did not want to be fooled a second time.  
  
There was no way Kayla would be able to sleep. It was cold, she was scared out of her mind, and her hands were bound together rather painfully to the tree. She felt tears rising again but pushed them aside, not wanting to show any weakness in front of her stony faced minder.  
  
"Hey," Kayla's voice cut through the silence like a knife, "I know I'm trapped here but why are you here. I would have thought you would be down there lording it up with the others, over the capture of a spy of your evil arch-nemesis." Legolas was taken aback by her casual reference to the rising dark power. "I stay here to ensure that you do not escape. It is not often that the Elves lose a prisoner, and I do not intend for you to become one of those few. The Enemy trains his servants well and we do not know what you are capable of. I do not want to see any other innocent people fooled by you again." His voice was filled with such distain and he stared at her with a look of malice. *Hoo boy! If looks could kill.*  
  
"Look you've got it all wrong," Kayla began again. Legolas seemingly ignored her. "I'm just a girl. I'm no servant to this huge evil that's brewing. My name is Kayla. I recently turned sixteen. I live in London with my mother, who is ashamed to be seen with me, and my father, who would rather I was dead." Kayla knew she was babbling, but when she got nervous it was what she did best. "I have never seen an actual forest or a real live horse before. Finding myself lost in the woods freaked me out as much as it must have freaked you out finding me there. Sorry that I laughed at you, but an Elf? That's the stuff of stories. It was pretty unbelievable. If it helps, I believe you are an Elf, Legolas," she broke off tentatively, "you seem too real to be from someone's imagination." "It does not." He spoke in clipped tones; trying to fool himself into thinking he felt nothing for the girl, this child, in front of him. She was just barely nineteen. He had lived for over three millennia. But there was just something about this girl that fascinated him. And he hated her for it.  
  
She kept on rambling, about her home, her job. He was having a hard time stopping himself walking over and comforting her. He knew she was scared. Her nervous habits reached out to him. *I must get over this,* he told himself. *Clearly the enemy is more skilled in the arts of deception that we thought, if he is able to affect the son of Thranduil.* To stop his feelings of sympathy for her, he tuned out the sound of her voice, concentrating on the wonders of nature around them.  
  
Kayla continued to chatter. "I mean Elves. They are the stuff of fairytales. Dwarves, Elves, Orcs, Goblins, all made up. I never even dreamed that there was a possibility that they actually existed."  
  
Suddenly a woman's voice cut through Kayla's head, delivering a searing migraine. "I believe you." "Oh Holy God!" Kayla yelped. "Someone is in my head!" Legolas continued to ignore her, thinking this was some deception in order to escape. Kayla was seeing stars at this stage; the pain was white-hot in her head. She was starting to feel unconsciousness take over and she forced herself to stay awake. She wanted to find the source of the words.  
  
Voices from the bottom of the tree brought Legolas from his musings. He called down to them and within seconds a rope was tossed up. Had Kayla been more aware of her surroundings, rather than focused on staying conscious, she would have pointed out that it would have been impossible to throw the rope up from the ground. But it was there nonetheless. Legolas pulled it up to secure the rope ladder back in its place. A blonde head popped over the edge and soon three elves and Legolas were gathered immersed in conversation. Legolas seemed to be arguing with the other three, and Kayla heard the name Galadriel being mentioned several times. She could not decipher anymore that that, the conversation was in Elvish. Legolas, overpowered by the arguments of the other three, backed down reluctantly.  
  
An elf Kayla had not seen before moved over to her and started removing her bonds. He started speaking to her, in Elvish. "What? I-I don't understand. I can't speak Elvish." It sounded like he was explaining something, but she had no way of knowing. "He says you are free from these bonds." Legolas sounded bitter. "The Lady Galadriel has found you not in alliance with our enemy and she wishes to speak with you. You are being taken to her now."  
  
Kayla, still feeling light-headed from her telepathic experience, had to be helped down from the tree. She noticed Legolas did not follow after. As the company moved off, Kayla saw Legolas standing on the edge of the platform, watching them head for a meeting with the Lady of the Wood. Kayla could not help but give him a cheeky grin and wave, through her dizziness. "Told you I wasn't evil!" There was no reply.  
  
Kayla journeyed on a path through the most beautiful forest she had seen yet. Rising out of the forest, there was a magnificent staircase, wrapped around an enormous tree leading up into the leafy boughs. *So that's what a mallorn tree looks like,* Kayla thought. *The movie was good, but this is beyond anything I've ever dreamed of.* Climbing the stairs was no easy feat and Kayla was grateful, for once in her life, for the long walks she had to make between her workplace and her home.  
  
The staircase opened out to a palatial sized platform. There were more Elves standing there, dressed in clothes fit for royalty. *Not even Princess Dianna had fashion like this,* Kayla thought in awe. She surveyed the view from where she was standing. The forest spread out beneath her and it glittered as if it was sprinkled with precious jewels, or even the stars themselves. *This is amazing. I can't believe that this actually exists.* "I'm glad you like it." 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Lady Galadriel was the most stunning person Kayla had ever seen. She seemed to glow with an ethereal beauty. There was nothing Kayla could think of to compare her beauty with. All the other elves paled in comparison. "My-my Lady." Kayla stammered. She was lost for words. "You are not from these lands." There was no hint of questioning in her voice. "No." "You do not know what brought you here?" "No." Galadriel moved to Kayla's side. She looked deeply into the young girl's eyes. She seemed to be looking for something. "You have no cause for fear. No harm will befall you while you keep company with the Elves." Galadriel gave her a small smile. "Come. We will walk for a bit."  
  
Galadriel led Kayla through the forest. Kayla could feel why the Elves loved the woods so much. It was in the air. It surrounded you and made you feel safe and content. Time had no meaning here. Kayla glanced sideways at the Elven lady and saw that she was also being examined. Kayla coloured at this. "Do you believe that Elves exist now?" Galadriel asked her, though she knew Kayla's answer. "At first I refused to believe it. I saw Legolas come from the trees and I thought he was a mental case. And them he brought me here and there were Elves everywhere, and I thought that you all couldn't be crazy. And then when they were talking it was like it all clicked into place before. And all this, it's just so familiar, like a memory but I have never seen anything like this before. It sounds crazy, I know, but I really feel as if I've been here before." Galadriel looked at her knowingly. "Sometimes there are places we remember without ever seeing. As if you had been there before the manu, the spirit you would say, met with your body."  
  
With that, they stepped out into a clearing. There were many Elves gathered around large trestle tables, laden with foods of every variety. Kayla's stomach gave an appreciative growl. Galadriel beckoned over an Elf maiden. She spoke to her in Elvish and then turned back to Kayla. "Yavanna will take you to prepare yourself for dinner. You must feel uncomfortable after the events of today." "Thank you, Lady." Kayla was led away from the foods to a small hut type building. Inside was a basin with water and a towel, a change of clothes and a hairbrush. "I will wait, in case you are in need of help." "Thank you."  
  
The cool water did wonders for Kayla's spirits. She washed her face, arms and neck and dried off on the soft towel provided. She then quickly shed her tee shirt and blanket and pulled the bundle of clothes toward her. She let out a gasp when she saw what had been provided. The dress was a deep scarlet. It had a scooped neckline and sleeves that draped down, not at all unlike a Japanese kimono. What made this dress so different though, was the sprinkling of jewels sewn expertly on to the dress, giving it the look and feel of fire, blazing red-hot. Kayla slipped into the dress and turned to see into the mirror that was standing against a wall of the hut.  
  
*Who ever said that I was plain, obviously had never heard of Elvish fashions,* Kayla mused. The dress brought out the rosiness of her skin and was greatly enhanced by her dark eyes and hair. She stepped into the slippers that were also provided and moved to comb the tangles out of her hair. She brushed it till it shone and fixed two silver combs onto each side of her head. She took a deep breath and she moved to the door of the hut. "Yavanna?" Kayla called and Yavanna moved to her side. "You look lovely, lady." "Thank you. Now let's get a move on. I'm starving," replied Kayla as the two women moved back to the feast.  
  
A hush fell over the Elves as Kayla stepped back into the clearings. She was a far cry from the dirty, dishevelled girl Legolas had found in the forest. Lady Galadriel stood and beckoned her over. "I am sure you feel more comfortable now, Kayla." "Yes, thank you. The gown is exquisite." "I had a feeling you would like it. Now if you would have a seat. The feast may begin. I have seated you next to Legolas. I thought you might feel slightly less out of place with someone you have met before." Kayla smiled and moved to her seat, inwardly seething. How would she be able to bear the presence of Legolas, who thought of her as some evil burden that he should have left to die in the bushes?  
  
Upon reaching her seat, Legolas stood and helped her into her chair. Kayla smiled her thanks and it was met with the indifferent face of her dinner partner. He played the perfect gentleman all through the luxurious feast, but Kayla could not help but feel hurt at his indifference. *If he hates me this much, he could at least show it. Not just pretend that I don't exist. He is so infuriating,* Kayla fumed to herself. Meanwhile her partner was having very different thoughts. He was lost in memories of a woman he had met when he was much younger, trying to keep the look of absolute shock off his face.  
  
*How can I have not have noticed the likeness before? She looks so much like Melian. But this girl is a mortal. How is this possible?* Legolas could feel the pain of his lost love rise again, and he did nothing to push it aside. Just for tonight he wanted to remember Melian, the Elven woman he had fallen in love with and was intended to marry before she was killed by Orc raiders. Legolas knew Kayla wasn't Melian, but she looked so much like her, and his polite but cold attitude was to keep him from feeling the ruthless pains of loss. From the head of the table the lady Galadriel looked at the unlikely dinner partners and smiled to herself. It was only a matter of time. She smiled sweetly down at Legolas, pretending not to know what thoughts were running through his mind.  
  
Soon the feast was over and the elves started moving away from the clearing. Legolas stood and offered his arm to Kayla. "Shall I escort you to your room, arwenamin?" "Thank you, but I don't know where that actually is." Kayla looked away, trying to stop her anger from showing. "I'm sure I can find it." She stood and threaded her arm through his and they moved off. They stopped to thank Galadriel for the fine meal and then they set off through the forest. A short distance later they came to a large building, rather like an apartment block built, once again, into the trees. Legolas led Kayla to one of the rooms. "I hope you enjoy your time here with the Elves." "Thank you. I'm sure I shall." Kayla was still fuming because of his earlier behaviour. She took a composing breath, "Are you staying here long?" "No." Kayla took the answer as an almost physical blow. He was the only person she knew around here. He didn't like her but she would feel lost without him, and his eyes would be sorely missed. "Oh?" She did a fine job at masking her disappointment. "I have a council to attend and then, hopefully, I shall journey back to Mirkwood." "Oh, but the last council you attended ended very differently, if you remember." Kayla regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She did not want him to get mad at her again. "I was forgetting that you knew so much of my history. But you are probably right. Anyhow, it is late. I will let you get your rest. Goodnight, arwenamin." And with that he strode off back into the forest.  
  
Kayla turned, and examined her lodgings. The only piece of furniture was an enormous bed that seemed to take up the entire room. There was a nightgown folded neatly at the end and Kayla gratefully shed the red dress and pulled the nightgown over her head. She hung the red dress over the end of the bed and slipped between the covers, settling her head on the pillow. *Maybe when I wake up, I will be back in London. Maybe I am dreaming all of this.* Kayla was asleep within moments. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: A bright beam of light woke Kayla from her dreamless slumber. She reached out to grab the glass of water from her bedside table, without opening her eyes, and when her hand grabbed air she groaned and buried her face into her pillow. She sat up and took in her surroundings. It was the same room that she fell asleep in, not her room back in London. She saw that someone had been there while she was still asleep, leaving a clean change of clothes for the day and breakfast. Kayla smiled, remembering the wonderful food of the feast the night before.  
  
She grabbed the plate of food and ate hurriedly. She then got out of bed, washed her face in the basin provided and proceeded to dress. The dress was nowhere near as formal and spectacular as the night before, but once again Kayla felt like a princess. The dress was made of periwinkle blue velvet. It fit Kayla perfectly. She brushed her hair, thanking every god that she could think of that she wasn't having a bad hair day. *I wonder if Elves can have bad hair days?* Kayla tried picturing Lady Galadriel with bed hair and it set her off into fits of giggles.  
  
Kayla stepped out of the hut and made her way back down the path. She wandered through the forest, idly wondering where all the Elves were. She remembered Legolas saying something about a council and she figured that they all must be there. She found a path leading away from all the other ones and she followed it, wanting to know where it led. The path opened out to a lake, surrounded by trees and flowers. She saw there was a bench of sorts a little way from the path so she went and sat. She was admiring the lake when a voice spoke out from behind her.  
  
"Good afternoon, my lady." Kayla turned to see a man with dark hair, dressed in travelling clothes come from the path through the woods. She watched as he came and stood beside the bench, looking over the lake. "Good afternoon, my lord." Something was comfortably familiar about this man, but she could not place it. He was not an Elf so she couldn't have met him the previous night. "I see you have escaped to find some solitude." "Well, I was just walking and I found this place. It's so beautiful. I have never seen anything like it before. But this whole place, Lothlorien, is all so different." "What is it like where you live?" The man's curiosity was warranted. He must have heard the stories of her being found and sought her out to meet her. "Well there are a lot more buildings, and no forests. There are people everywhere. It's very busy." "It sounds very busy." "Yes, but it's home. I just wish I knew how to get back there." Kayla was surprisingly hit with a pang of homesickness. It wasn't the luxurious life the Elves lived, but she missed it. Her parents, her job, her life. The man noticed the sadness wash over her face and he offered his arm to her. "Come, it's time for dinner." "Already? I have been sitting here all day?" "I find that time gets away from me here also. Come, lady." Kayla stood and they started off down the path together.  
  
They walked to the same area the feast was held the night before. Again, the Elves stared at Kayla as she walked into the clearing. Kayla looked to see Galadriel smiling at her and she claimed her arm back from the man and moved to her side. "It is nice to see you making new acquaintances. Tell me what did you and Aragorn speak of?" "That is Aragorn? Wow. I had no idea. We just spoke about my home, what it's like. Stuff like that." "Do you miss your home?" "Yeah, kind of. I mean here is really nice and all, but I have my family and a few friends at home. I just want to know that I'll see them again."  
  
Just then Legolas walked into the clearing. He looked over to where Galadriel and Kayla were standing. He stopped dead in his tracks. She looked exactly like Melian and in that moment, Kayla laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Legolas' heart constricted. Her laugh was identical to Melian's, and when she laughed she did the same flick of her hair. He turned to leave the glade, when a hand clapped on his shoulder. "Where do you go, mellonamin?" Legolas turned to see Aragorn's concerned face staring back at him. "I-I am not hungry." His eyes flicked back to Kayla, and then he strode away leaving Aragorn looking puzzled.  
  
Galadriel clapped, signalling the start of the feast. Everybody took a seat and Kayla found herself sitting next to Aragorn. The feast was every bit as good as the one the previous night, and Kayla and Aragorn became fast friends, sharing happy conversation. She found that he was a deep thinker, and wise beyond his years. *Must be from spending all those years with the Elves.* When the conversation turned to Gondor, his home and kingdom , Aragorn was surprised to find that Kayla knew of his marriage to Arwen. He put it down to the fact that she must have found out from Galadriel. But this revelation put him a bit on edge.  
  
The night came to an unwanted end and Aragorn escorted Kayla to her sleeping quarters. "I hope to speak with you more in the morning, Lady," he said to her. "It has been an enjoyable evening. Thank you for your company." "The pleasure was mine." Aragorn left Kayla and went in search of Legolas. His behaviour was unlike that for the Elf and Aragorn wanted to see if he could help his friend through whatever troubled him.  
  
He found Legolas sitting beside the lake that Kayla was earlier that morning. He walked up and sat next to him on the bench. The Elf didn't look over at him. Aragorn sat quietly, knowing that Legolas would speak when he was ready to. "You know, I have not sat here since I was five hundred or so." Aragorn looked at him sideways. The Elf seemed to be distressed over the memories. "I was here to give the Lady a message for my father. It was late one night, and I could not sleep, so I went out to see the woods. I came across this path as an accident. The lake looked so beautiful that night. I moved to the bench but there was already someone there. She was so beautiful. I saw her several times while I was here, and Melian decided to come back with me to Mirkwood. We were betrothed and the day before we were due to be married, we were riding to Lorien, to see Galadriel, as she had called on us to impart her blessings for the future. A raiding party of Orcs caught us. We fended them off as best we could but they killed her. I loved he so much, and she died. I barely escaped, but the Orc party vanished before I could get revenge. Over the years I learned to accept her death, and the pain faded. But I walked to dinner tonight and I saw her again, talking to Galadriel. She had that same laugh, and the same gestures. It just opened the wounds I thought had healed."  
  
Aragorn could do nothing but look at his friend. He had never heard this story, or seen this side of Legolas. He had never spoken of Melian to Aragorn before, and he was unsure how to handle it. But Legolas was so distressed. "So when you walked into the glade, you thought Kayla was Melian. Does she look like her?" "She doesn't just look like her. I am convinced she is Melian. They have the same face, the same voice, the same laugh. Maybe Melian's spirit was reborn in Kayla. I didn't see it at first. I found her in the woods, looking lost and scared. Then I thought she was an enemy spy. She looked nothing like Melian did. She was dirty, confused, and scared. But when I saw her that first night at dinner, I thought I was back in the past, and I was seeing Melian for the first time."  
  
"It must have been a shock for you," Aragorn prodded gently. If there was one thing he had learnt from living among the Elves was that they only spoke when they had something to say. It was pointless to force out answers. "It was more than a shock. I thought I was dreaming of Melian. But it was Kayla. And it hurt. How could she just appear, lost in the woods?" Legolas let out a troubled sigh. "Does any one else know of this story?" "Yes, the Lady Galadriel knows of the story in full. I went to see her last night, to see if it was possible for Kayla to be Melian." "What did she tell you?" "She said that it may be possible for Kayla and Melian to share a spirit. She said that Kayla might have been sent here so Melian has a chance to say goodbye." "How do you feel about that?" "I do not know. I want to see Melian again, but I want it to be Melian, not just someone who looks like her. She makes me feel awkward."  
  
The two men sat in silence by the lake till the first rays of light hit the water. Back in her hut, Kayla watched the sun rise over the tops of the trees. She had been awake all night trying to figure out why Legolas was not at dinner that night. *Jeez, he really went out of his way to avoid me. Why does he hate me so much? What did I ever do to him?* A knock on Kayla's door brought her from her thoughts. She opened the door to find an old man with white hair standing there. "Sorry to disturb you, but I heard of your arrival here and I wanted to ask you some questions about it," the old man apologised. "It's no problem," Kayla replied, "I was awake anyway. Please, come in." The old man entered the room and turned to look at Kayla.  
  
"My name is Gandalf. I was wondering about your arrival here." He seemed to be selecting his words very carefully. It was unnerving for Kayla, but she just told herself it was because he was a wizard, no longer of grey but now of glorious white. "What do you want to know?" Kayla wanted this over with. She wanted to go and sit by the lake she had found. "What was the last thing you remember before you woke up here in the forest?" Kayla thought about that. What was the last thing she remembered? *Should I tell him about the dream?* she wondered. She decided that she would, after all he was Gandalf, and he might have been able to shed some light on what her dream meant. So she told him her dream and explained how intense it was. He looked at her with a knowing look and then excused himself. "I believe I am late for a meeting with the Lady Galadriel. Please excuse me." "Not a problem. I'll speak with you later, no doubt." Kayla smiled and Gandalf left. *Finally,* Kayla thought. *Now I can go to the lake.*  
  
Kayla exited the hut and was at the lake within minutes. She gave a sigh of relief and sat down on the bench. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her old life in London. All she could picture was the bad parts. How her parents treated her, her long work hours, the journey to and from home, and her almost complete lack of friends. Her mind filled then with the good aspects of being in Middle Earth. She remembered the beautiful scenery, the Elves, her friendship with Aragorn and Galadriel, meeting Gandalf.  
  
An Elf appeared out of the woods and approached Kayla. "Excuse me, my lady. I am sorry for disturbing your solitude but the Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir wish to speak with you." "Sure. Where are they?" "I will take you to them." The Elf led her away from the lake and into a part of the woods that Kayla had not yet explored. She tried to take in all the beauty from around her but there was too much. They reached a staircase winding around another tree, and Kayla looked up to see a wooden platform. "They are waiting for you up there." 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Kayla climbed the stairs hurriedly, wondering what they wanted to speak to her about. Reaching the top of the stairs, and cursing at the number of them, Kayla came to a complete stop. She saw not only Galadriel and Gandalf, but also a gathering of people of all different races. She recognised Legolas and Aragorn, but there were also four Hobbits, a Man, a Dwarf, and another Elf.  
  
"Ah, good she is here. We can begin." Gandalf beckoned them all to sit on the seats provided. Kayla chose a seat on the end, where she was able to examine the other people. Legolas sat between Aragorn and the Dwarf who she realised must be Gimli. *Wow, what would people say if I told them I was meeting members of the Fellowship?* She then determined that the hobbits must be Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, but she couldn't tell which was which. Ad she could not think whom the fair-haired Man was.  
  
Finally, Galadriel spoke. "I believe you know why you are all here." Kayla felt she was one step behind the rest, as they all nodded on agreement. She had no idea why they were there. "For a time now, you have seen the slow creep of evil back into Middle Earth. You have been summoned here so as to decide what course of action we can take against this." Gandalf rose from his seat and Galadriel sat back down in hers, looking at Gandalf to finish her explanation.  
  
"From what we have discerned, a number of Orcs have started up a following, recruiting other dark creatures, in an attempt to bring back their creator. They have gathered vast numbers and are assembling to overthrow the balance in Middle Earth. If this happens, they will be able to bend anyone to their will, and with the presence of four out of the five original Istar they will have sufficient power to return their lord, Melkor. Many ages ago, Melkor was banished from Ëa into the void. No one has had the power to bring him back before. But now they have found a way to let him return, and bring about the destruction of Middle Earth once and for all. We know they have one of the Istar already, Saruman, and we know of two more, Radagast and myself, who have not been taken but we do not know what became of the other two, Alatar and Pallando. They may have already been taken by the Orcs, leaving them with one short of the numbers they require."  
  
A hush settled upon the group, which turned into startled murmurings. Kayla realised that the person they were talking about, Melkor, must have been really bad the way the group was reacting. She has read 'The Lord of the Rings', but it made no mention of Melkor. She was sure there would have been more information in 'The Simarillion', but hadn't read it.  
  
Feeling like a child in grade school Kayla raised her hand, attracting the attention of Gandalf. He nodded at her, signalling her to speak. "Ok, forgive me, but what is going on? I have no idea what you are talking about and I was wondering, why I am actually here? I mean, I don't even belong in Middle Earth."  
  
Silence greeted her, once again. Everybody was staring expectantly at Galadriel and Gandalf, the same questions running through their minds. Why was she there? She had no concerns for Middle earth. Galadriel stood slowly and began to speak to Kayla. "I have spoken at length with Mithrandir and we have agreed that your appearance here in Middle Earth is no coincidence. You told Gandalf of a dream you saw before you awoke here and we believe that because of that dream, you play a vital role in the downfall of their plan. Clearly you were meant to see that dream. I do not wish to divulge the details here." Shocked silence followed. All eyes turned to Kayla.  
  
Legolas sat rigid with astonishment. She played a vital role? How? He merely found her in the woods. She was nothing special, at least to the survival of Middle Earth. She meant more to him, though, than he was willing to let himself believe.  
  
Gandalf stood again. "From what I have found out, there is only one course of action open to us. A small company will have to go, undetected, into where they are holding the wizards. That means travelling into Mordor. You will need to either remove the dark temptation that holds the wizards, or kill the leading party of Orcs, which will hopefully cause the rest to disband. If all else fails, you will have to destroy Melkor himself, not an easy task mind you. After hearing these sordid facts, who will volunteer to go on this quest?"  
  
The seated members of the council sat, not looking at each other, deciding their fate, and effectively the fate of Middle Earth. "I will go." Aragorn got to his feet. "And I also." Legolas was quick to stand beside his long time friend. "I would rather never see a cave again before I let an Elf go unaccompanied on this journey," Gimli said looking at Legolas. "I shall go to keep you out of harm's way." He joined the standing party. Legolas smiled down on his stout friend. "I have seen Mordor. I will lend what knowledge I have." Frodo sounded resigned as he stood. "I can't let you go alone, Mr Frodo. It just wouldn't be right." Sam jumped up, determined to follow his master and loyal friend. "And me!" "And me too!" No one was surprised to see Merry and Pippin join the party. Somewhat hesitantly the strange Man stood. "I will go, to honour the memory of my brother." It was then that Kayla realised that the Man was Faramir, Steward of Gondor, whose late brother was Boromir, member of the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
Galadriel looked at the eight standing people. She was about to speak when Kayla suddenly stood. "I don't know what part I play in all of this, but I'm not gonna be left here to find out. I'm coming too." She was greeted by looks of shock and dismay. Gimli's voice broke the silence. "She is a mere woman. What can she bring to the company?" The rest of the fellowship started voicing their concerns. Only Legolas and Aragorn stayed silent. Legolas looked as if he would rather be any place but the council and Aragorn looked like he, too, would like to voice his concerns, but thought better of it. Kayla noted that look and filed it away for future reference.  
  
Kayla made to speak in her defence, but Gandalf beat her to it. "I believe that she is stronger than we give her credit for." Gandalf was quick to refute Gimli and the Fellowship. "Given time she may become a valuable member of Middle Earth." Galadriel spoke next. "So it shall be. You are the new Fellowship, not of nine but now of ten." Her word was as good as golden, and there were no more arguments. There were, however, several doubting looks cast in Kayla's direction. Galadriel spoke again. "There is food prepared. Please, go and enjoy it." People started to move off. "Kayla.Aragorn, I wish to speak with you for a moment."  
  
After everyone had left, save Galadriel, Kayla, Aragorn and Gandalf; Galadriel sat back down in her seat. "Kayla, as I mentioned before, Mithrandir and I have spoken about what you saw in your dream. As I have only heard Mithrandir tell it, I want you now to tell it to me in all the detail you can remember."  
  
Kayla related the dream; as much as she could remember, to the people around her. She felt herself blushing as she told of her conversation with Legolas, but she did not leave anything out. It could be crucial to the survival of Middle Earth, much as she loathed thinking it. How could a pointless dream save a world from evil?  
  
She finished to see the faces of Gandalf and Galadriel looking thoughtful, and Aragorn looking slightly uncomfortable. Aragorn could also sense Kayla's discomfort. Aragorn could not understand why he had to hear it but did not have to wait long to find out.  
  
"Aragorn, after hearing this, do you agree with the suspicions of the Lady and myself?" Gandalf asked. "I certainly believe that she plays a part in the coming days, but I cannot say for sure. I am, however, willing to help Kayla out wherever I can." Kayla flashed him a grateful smile.  
  
" Is it correct to assume that you have no skill with a blade or bow?" Galadriel asked Kayla. "I have never needed to know how." Kayla wanted to know where this was going. "And you have never ridden a horse before?" "Not until a few days ago." "Aragorn, would you be able to teach the basic skills she will require to defend herself if the need arrives?" "Certainly." He seemed worried. He was unsure about how well she would adapt in the limited time they had.  
  
The next few days were spent in a flurry of activity. Kayla was always busy, never a minute to relax. She had archery lessons with the Elf, Haldir. She practiced with the sword and riding under Aragorn's instruction. She knew she was a fast learner, but how quickly she picked the skills up surprised even herself.  
  
"And you have never done any work with a blade before?" Aragorn questioned her during a lesson. "No, not before this. Why?" "Well you look very comfortable with the blade, like you have used it many times before. I talked to Haldir and he says you are the same with the bow. And I also see it with your riding. I have never seen anyone pick it up so easily. It has if you have been doing it all your life." "But I haven't." "I know. But you have picked up the skills to rival an Elf in as little as two days." "You seriously think that I could beat an Elf?" Kayla was amazed. The Elves were the best warriors in Middle Earth. "I think you could do a lot more than you think. If only there was time to train you properly."  
  
"How much time do we have?" Kayla regretted asking that question. She didn't want to know how long they had left. She was having fun, learning new skills and staying with the Elves. "We leave tomorrow." Aragorn sounded as of he did not want to leave either. "It is getting late. We leave at dawn. You should go and get some sleep. Who knows when we will be able to get proper rest after tomorrow." Kayla moved and gave Aragorn a hug, much to his surprise. She let go, only to see his puzzled face. "What was that for?" "You have been so kind to me. Thank you. You have been a friend when I needed one most." Kayla turned and headed off to bed. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: It was the day Kayla had been dreading. She had awoken well before sunrise, and made the trip to see her lake one last time. She had no idea what to expect but she was preparing for the worst. She sat at the lake for hours, until she could see dawn's first light through the trees. She slowly stood, stretching her cramped muscles. She had been sitting, unmoving, for over two and a half hours. She stood to admire the first light of day, and froze. Aragorn had said they leave at dawn. She was going to be very late. They may even leave without her.  
  
She ran back to her sleeping quarters to change into her travelling clothes. She had been given a long dress with slits mid way up her thighs for ease of movement, leggings for warmth underneath, a warm cloak and the most comfortable, lightweight boots she had ever seen, or felt. They were all rich brown or green in colour, to help her blend in to the forest. She pulled the clothes on hurriedly, knowing she was going to be late. *I'll comb my hair as we walk,* she decided. She grabbed her pack and ran off to where the Fellowship were meeting.  
  
As Kayla ran to the meeting place, she saw a gathering of Elves to wish the travellers off. She pushed her way through the crowd and came to stop near where the Fellowship had gathered. Aragorn turned and gave her a reproving look, and Kayla smiled at him apologetically. She turned her attention to Galadriel, and Galadriel spoke out to the small crowd. "My people, you have gathered to wish off the courageous group, who have sacrificed their time, and possibly their lives so that you can continue in you present way of life." She lifted an ornate goblet and moved to stand in front of Aragorn. She handed him the cup and he took a sip. She spoke quietly in his ear and he nodded in reply. This continued down the line, through Faramir, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli and Legolas. It was then Kayla's turn.  
  
Galadriel handed the goblet to Kayla, eyes boring into her own. Kayla heard Galadriel's voice, once again, inside her head. *This is the cup of the Faithful. May you be blessed with strength of heart and mind, to keep you true to the Fellowship.* Kayla lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip. She tasted the cool sweetness of the wine, far better than any Elvish wine she had tasted so far. She passed the chalice back to Galadriel, who leant in and whispered in Kayla's ear, "You will find your true self on this quest. When the time comes, do not hesitate to trust what your heart tells you. You play an important role on this quest. You will know what to do, when the time comes." Galadriel stepped back from Kayla, leaving her to puzzle over the obscure message.  
  
Once again Galadriel addressed the gathering of Elves. "See before you, nine of pure heart. They set out on the path unknown. May Ilúvatar watch over them and bring them safely home." The gathering of Elves took this as a dismissal and they left, so their Lady could bid a more private farewell to the travellers. Kayla whispered to Frodo who had moved near to her. "Frodo, where is Gandalf?" Frodo turned to reply. "He has gone on ahead to scout the path we must take. We are to meet him on the southern border of Lothlorien." Kayla nodded in understanding.  
  
Galadriel then spoke. "It is time for the giving of the gifts." Kayla suddenly remembered the gift giving ceremony from 'The Fellowship of the Rings'. It was the first time she had thought of the book since Legolas had introduced himself out in the woods. *Wow,* Kayla thought, *It almost seems that the books were written as history, rather than fiction, after seeing all of this. It's like it's too good to be true.*  
  
Aragorn was the first to receive his gift. It was a black leather sheath, fit for his sword. It had Elvish embossed down its length in gold and silver. "For the King on the Re-United Kingdom, I give this. It is for Andúril, the flame of the West. It will keep the blade ever sharp." Aragorn bowed to Galadriel and she handed him the sheath. He immediately drew his sword and replaced it in its new covering. He strapped it to his belt.  
  
"Gimli, son of Glóin, what would you ask of me?" "I would ask nothing of you, my Lady," Gimli said in a gruff voice. "For I have been given the honour of being able to see your beautiful woodland homes again." "Even so, Master Dwarf, you shall have a gift. You have honoured me greatly with your words, so your gift should be fitting. You shall have this fine weapon wrought for your hand alone." She gave him a glittering silver axe. "Made from Mithril, and blessed to keep you safe on your travels. May you use it truly, friend to the Elves." Gimli looked at his axe in awe, and muttered words of thanks to the Elven lady.  
  
The giving of gifts went along in this fashion, each of the Hobbits receiving a gleaming short sword, fit for their small stature. Faramir received, much to his astonishment, the Horn of Gondor. The Elves had found and repaired it, so it looked as new, after it had been split in two during Boromir's last moments at Amon Hen. Tears shone, unashamedly, in his eyes as he thanked Galadriel. Then it was Legolas' turn.  
  
"Legolas Prince, long have I had this in my possession. I believe it is time to return it to you, where it belongs." Galadriel handed Legolas a fine gold chain with a pendant. The pendant was in the shape of a leaf with small green and yellow jewels set down the stem. A wave of recognition flew over his face, as Legolas took it gently from the Lady. He fastened it around his neck and bowed low in thanks, words escaping him.  
  
Lastly, Galadriel turned to Kayla. Kayla felt apprehensive about what she was about to receive. There was a long moment of silence as Galadriel and Kayla simply looked at one another, leaving the rest of the Fellowship to wonder what was going on between them. At length Galadriel moved to hand out the last gift. Against the rest, it seemed as insignificant as the necklace Legolas received, but Kayla somehow knew it was much, much more.  
  
A small vial on a silver chain. The liquid inside was transparent, but it glittered in the early morning sunlight. It seemed to have an aura around it, and Kayla wondered what it had to do with her role in the Fellowship. Kayla bowed her head in thanks. The gift giving complete, the Fellowship all shouldered their packs and prepared to start out on their long trek to Mordor to, once again, save Middle Earth. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: It had started raining shortly after setting out. It was a small shower at first, but with every step that the Fellowship took the rain came down harder and faster. It was well after noon, and the group had stopped for lunch and a chance to rest. There was no possible way to make a fire so lunch was eaten cold that day. Kayla sat a small distance away from the rest of the group sheltered under the thick branches of a huge tree, feeling like an outsider. The rest of the group knew each other well, and Kayla felt slightly inadequate. Apart from being the new addition to the group - Faramir had known the others for years - she was the only girl.  
  
Kayla felt a small hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the four Hobbits standing behind her. They grinned and sat down around her. "I hope we aren't disturbing you," Frodo said. "Oh no," Kayla replied, "I'm glad to have your company." "Why are you sitting all by yourself?" Pippin wanted to know. Merry gave him a shove "Pippin, maybe she doesn't want to tell you," Merry hissed. "I'm siting over here because I feel awkward around the group." Kayla smiled at the antics of the two younger Hobbits. "Why?" Pippin looked confused. "Because you've all known each other for so long, and I feel I am intruding on that. And I'm also the only girl here." Usually Kayla didn't share her feelings so openly, but there was something about the Hobbits that made her feel comfortable.  
  
Kayla and the Hobbits finished their lunches off and turned to see what the rest of the Fellowship was doing. It was no surprise to Kayla to find Aragorn gathering up his things and getting everyone ready to set off again. He was a hard taskmaster. "We are to meet Gandalf before sunset. At this rate it will be well into the night before we reach him." The Hobbits groaned at this. During the years after Frodo destroyed the One Ring, the Hobbits had fallen back into their former lifestyles, growing fat and content back in the Shire. "Well then, think of it this way," Kayla spoke softly to the Hobbits. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." Kayla had spoken softly, so only the Hobbits would hear her words of encouragement, but Legolas had managed to catch her words. He did have Elvish hearing after all. He smiled to himself. It was just like Melian to help those around her. *Not Melian! Kayla,* he said firmly to himself, as he picked up on his mistake. *She is NOT Melian.* Looking at her, she reminded him of Melian though. The way she sat with her Elven bow, quiver and two swords lying on the ground next to her. She had become very adept with them in a short amount of time and Legolas knew that her skills rivalled even his own. He picked up his belongings and marched off, leaving everyone else in the group to look after him in astonishment.  
  
They walked in silence. Legolas leading the pack, followed by Aragorn and Faramir. Gimli was close behind them, and Frodo, Merry, Sam, Pippin and Kayla took up the rear. To Aragorn it seemed that Legolas was trying to get as far away from Kayla as possible, but he could understand his friend's actions. After all he had revealed by the lake that night, Aragorn was sure that he would feel the same if it were him. But even though he understood what Legolas was feeling, Aragorn thought it would be damaging to the group. There could be no friction between the members of the Fellowship if they were to survive these times. There had to be complete confidence and understanding between everyone, and that included Legolas and Kayla. Aragorn took the responsibility upon himself; to see that this did not carry on for too much longer.  
  
The trees were beginning to thin around them, and Kayla realised that they were reaching the edge of the forest. The group slowed, unconsciously, realising they now had to be on alert. They were no longer under the protection of the Lady of the Wood. Kayla's eyes darted nervously through the surrounding trees, and she started as she felt a small hand slip in to her own. She looked down to see Frodo standing beside her, an small smile on his face. He looked up at her and she smiled back, hoping it conveyed none of her inner fears to him. She had never been in a situation that could turn life threatening at any moment, and was glad for Frodo's comforting presence.  
  
Aragorn moved to Kayla's side. "Can you go up front with Legolas? We need to be alert and since you are clearly the best with a sword, we need you to keep point." His face showed tension, as if he was expecting an attack at any moment. "I will stay here with the Halflings." Kayla looked at Frodo, and he nodded slightly, as if to say that she would be fine. She dropped his hand and made her way to Legolas.  
  
He did not even glance at her as she fell into step with him. She felt uneasy, and she tried to ignore him, but she was nervous. He did save her life after all. She turned to thank him. "Diola lle, Legolas." His gaze flew to her, shocked. "What did you just say?" "Thank you?" She wanted to know what brought on this reaction. "No you spoke Elvish. You said 'Diola lle'." He looked at her. "I did?" She was confused. "I don't remember saying that. I can't even speak Elvish." "Well you just did." He looked as perplexed as her. "I must have learnt more than just fighting in Lothlorien," she said, trying to blow the whole thing over. After all, what were a few Elvish words, after spending days with the Elves?  
  
Legolas drew into himself once again. *She even speaks Elvish like Melian,* he mused. *Somehow, I don't think she picked that up from the Elves.* Legolas remembered what Galadriel had whispered to him at the gift giving ceremony. You will find her again, both the past and the present. Make sure you tell her what you did not have time to before.' The instant Kayla had spoken those words Legolas knew what Galadriel had meant. And that scared him. His heart had closed up after Melian had died. Did he have the strength to open it again, for this.mortal? After all, while Melian had been an Elf, Kayla was human. And she was destined to die. Legolas did not think he had the strength to suffer that loss again.  
  
Kayla looked sideways at Legolas. *What the hell is his deal? Every time I talk to him he freezes up. He can't still be disappointed that he was wrong about me.* His behaviour puzzled her. She tried talking to him again. "I meant it, you know," she said, staring straight ahead. "Meant what?" "When I thanked you. I meant it." "What do you have to thank me for? The fact that I thought you were an enemy spy, or the fact that I held you hostage in a tree?" He grimaced as he remembered the past. "The fact that you didn't leave me in the woods for the Uruk-Hai to find. I'd certainly be dead now if you had." She looked at him daring him to draw back into himself again. She was pleasantly surprised to see that it didn't happen. "It was no more than I would have done for anyone else." He tried to wave off his actions. "Nevertheless, you did, and I thank you for it."  
  
They walked together in silence until Legolas started to smile. Kayla looked at him and raised an eyebrow, which only caused him to start laughing. "What?" "I was just thinking of how we met." "Oh?" Kayla wanted to know why this had caused him to laugh. "Well you can't deny it was funny." "I can't see how." She was perplexed at his actions. They seemed so out of character for him. "Well I walked into a clearing to find you fast asleep on the ground, wearing very little. And I drew my bow and arrow at you." Kayla thought back and she started to smile as well. "Ok, I'll give you that. It was pretty funny."  
  
The two at the head of the pack continued on, grinning like madmen, until Legolas stopped suddenly. The whole group froze, waiting. "Mani naa tai? Mankoi lle ele? " Kayla asked in a low voice, not realising she had, once again, spoken Elvish. " Yrch. " Legolas grabbed his bow and fitted an arrow to the string. Kayla followed suit. She listened hard and could just make out the sounds of an Orc patrol.  
  
The Fellowship stood, frozen in place, weapons at the ready. The five bigger members stood close around the four Hobbits, hoping to shield them from the Orcs as much as possible. Minutes ticked by, and finally Legolas lowered his bow. "They have passed us by." The group let out a collective sigh of relief. Weapons were replaced and the group looked to Aragorn for instructions. "We will rest here for a moment, to ensure that the Orcs have passed far enough away, for us to continue unnoticed." Kayla sank to the ground where she stood, realisation what might have just happened sinking in. She grabbed her water skin and took a gulp. Pippin soon came and sat next to her, followed by Merry, Sam and Frodo.  
  
Aragorn moved to Legolas' side. "We were lucky this time, but I doubt that will happen again." "We have passed out of the protection of the Lady. Soon we will enter combat, and I dread that." "As do we all. But we will do what we can to prevent it." Aragorn looked at Legolas. "How are you holding up?" "I do not tire easily." "I meant emotionally. Having Kayla around must be difficult for you." Legolas looked to where Kayla was sitting with the Hobbits and then looked back at Aragorn. "It hurts. Seeing Melian but not being able to act like I once could." Aragorn could see the pain in his friend's eyes. "Before the Orcs, she came to thank me for saving her from the Uruk-Hai." "She is polite. We all knew that." Aragorn did not understand. "She did so in Elvish."  
  
"I did not think she could speak Elvish." "Neither did she. She did not realise that she had, and just said it was because she had spent so much time around the Elves, but I feel there was more to it." "How so?" "Something Galadriel said to me during the gift ceremony. She told me that I would find her again both the past and the present. I assume she was talking about Melian." "So how does this affect Kayla?" "Kayla has so many of Melian's talents and traits that I believe that she is also unconsciously picking up on her knowledge of Elvish." "Well that would explain how she was able to pick up the weapon skills so quickly and skilfully." Aragorn pondered this.  
  
Gimli moved over to where Aragorn and Legolas stood. "Night draws near. We should move on. It would not be good to be here in the dark with Orcs so near." "No, we will not. We shall move on once we are all set to go." Aragorn moved off to get the others ready to move on. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: The sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon when they reached the place where they were supposed to meet Gandalf. They were right on the southern edge of Lorien and Kayla got her first glimpse of a new part of Middle earth. "May I join you, Lady?" Faramir sat next to Kayla. "Certainly." She smiled at him. They sat together, looking out at the land they had to cross. Kayla glanced at Faramir. "You look troubled. Can I help?" Kayla felt concern for the young man next to her. "It is nothing, my Lady. Just thoughts of home and the like. I miss Éowyn..." He tried to fob it off, but Kayla saw through it. "Well if you want to talk, my ears will be open to it." Faramir smiled at the girl. They sat for a while longer in comfortable silence and at length, Faramir spoke.  
  
"I wonder if I am over my head in this." Kayla looked at him. "How so?" she asked softly, urging him on. "I volunteered to go on this journey to honour my brother. But now I think that I am over my head. Boromir was always the brave one, I was the smart one. I spent my youth holed up in the library in the White City. I only learnt to wield a blade because Boromir felt that I was not a man until I could. And that got me thinking. Boromir volunteered to go out of duty and honour for Gondor, as the son of the steward. And even though he was one of the best swordsmen, he was brought down. So what will my fate be? Am I to go be with the spirits of my ancestors as well? Am I to die, leaving my beloved Éowyn behind a widow?" Faramir looked more troubled than when he began.  
  
"I do not know the answers to your questions. But I do know this. Galadriel would not have called you to the meeting if you were to be of no use to the Fellowship. You were called for a purpose. And you may not be the best swordsman here, but you are here nonetheless. And that tells me that you are an irreplaceable part of the company. Do not let the knowledge of your brother's early death convince you that you are to share the same fate. In the coming days, we all have our own paths to walk, wherever they may take us." Kayla patted Faramir's hand, hoping that she had helped ease the young man's troubles.  
  
Kayla and Faramir stood and made their way back to the group, where Sam had started to cook dinner. The smells of cooking stew made Kayla's stomach growl, making her realise how hungry she was. One of the other members had killed a pair of rabbits, and Kayla and Faramir talked. She found a place between Gimli and Aragorn and she sat, enjoying the warmth of the fire. The rain had stopped sometime during the afternoon, but Kayla's clothes were still damp. The other members of the Fellowship had changed out of their wet clothes and had their things drying around the small fire. Kayla removed her boots, unfastened her cloak and added them to the drying things.  
  
Dinner was eaten and the group sat around the dying embers of the fire, talking softly among themselves. Kayla was lost in thought, wondering where Gandalf was. It was well into the night and he had yet to arrive. The Fellowship had set up camp for the night, and Kayla moved to where her pack was. She pulled out a blanket, hoping to get some sleep before her watch. As she settled down, using her pack as a pillow, she reflected on the day's events. *Who woulda thought I would be making friends with the Fellowship,* Kayla thought drowsily, drifting off into sleep.  
  
Kayla awoke to a rough hand shaking her. Quicker than she thought possible she pulled the dagger she had hidden in her belt and held it to the attacker's throat. "Kayla, it's me." Merry's voice jolted her from her daze. She pulled her dagger away, replacing it in her belt. "I'm so sorry," she apologised. " Don't worry about it. It's your watch, Kayla," Merry said with a huge yawn. He moved off to where Pippin, Frodo and Sam were, and was asleep almost instantly.  
  
Kayla rubbed a tired hand over her face and sat up. She groped around to find her sword and made her way over to the fire. She poked the coals with a stick, trying to decide if the fire was salvageable. She found the coals still warm so she grabbed some dry grass and started the fire going again.  
  
With a small fire built, Kayla pulled on her semi dry boots, stood and made her way to check the woods around the small clearing. Finding nothing unusual, she made her way back to camp. Just on the outskirts of the clearing, Kayla heard a tree rustle above her and, drawing her sword, she peered up into the darkness. She was surprised to see Legolas sitting in the branches, looking down at her, playing with the chain around his neck. Nimbly, he jumped down, not making a sound as he landed. "I didn't think anyone else was awake," Kayla said softly, so as not to wake anyone else. "Elves need not sleep for days at a time." Legolas looked anxious. "What's up?" she asked him. "Dawn is nearing and still there is no sign of Mithrandir. I am worried that something has happened to him." "I'm sure Gandalf is fine. He's probably just taking his time. Making sure we are taking the safest route," Kayla reassured him. "I hope, for all our sakes, that you are right."  
  
Kayla and Legolas walked back to the campsite to find Aragorn pacing beside the fire. Hearing them approach, he drew his sword and stopped to face them. Seeing Kayla and Legolas appear from the trees, he sheathed his sword and resumed his pacing. "Mani naa tai, mellonamin? " Legolas asked Aragorn. "Kai. " Aragorn brushed him off. "Aragorn," Kayla spoke up, "You don't have nothing face, you have something face and if you don't share I swear I will get it out of you. Even if I have to beat you up for it." Kayla threw him a smile and he stopped pacing and looked at her. *Legolas was right,* Aragorn thought, looking at Kayla. *She does understand Elvish.*  
  
"But seriously, if you need to talk, I'm here." "It is nothing you need to concern yourself with." Kayla snorted at Aragorn. "And why not? Is it because I am new to the whole Fellowship thing or because I am a girl." Aragorn looked bewildered. "I meant no offence, Lady." "But you also meant it's because I am a girl. I may be a girl, but I am also a part of this company. And why do you all insist to call me 'Lady'? I have a perfectly good name, and I would appreciate it if you used it." Kayla was fuming. *How dare he be all chauvinistic on me? I have proven myself as much as anyone else here.* "Now look here, Kayla. There is no reason to get all worked up." "No? Then look me in the eye and tell me you didn't want me coming purely because I am a girl," she challenged him. Aragorn was livid. "All right. I admit it. I thought you would be a liability to us. Not only are you a girl, you are new to Middle Earth. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. We should have left you behind, safe in Lorien."  
  
Kayla was so mad, no words would form. Her face was as dark as a thundercloud. She started jamming her stuff roughly back in her pack. She grabbed her cloak and put it on, fastening it around her neck. She took off her belt, straightened her dress, and buckled the belt once again over the top. She unsheathed her sword, examined it, and replaced it. She then pulled on her cloak, picked up her pack, bow and quiver and slung them over her shoulder. She completed all these tasks in a matter of minutes, leaving the other two to look on.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Aragorn and Legolas simultaneously. "In case you haven't noticed, Gandalf is late," she said to Aragorn, knowing that Legolas was well aware of the fact. "I am going to find him." And with that she turned and walked out of the clearing. Aragorn and Legolas were left to stare after her retreating figure.  
  
Aragorn was mad. He should not have let himself get so worked up. But Kayla being there reminded him that he had left Arwen behind. This was no exception to get angry, but thinking of Arwen made Aragorn realise that Kayla was just a child, barely nineteen years old. She was so unexperienced in this world. She was in more danger than any other of the Fellowship. And the dream Kayla re-told to him. He did not know what it meant, but Aragorn was worried that it would be a premonition. That Kayla had seen a glimpse of her future. And he did not want her to die, for the sake of Legolas. Or for that of the Fellowship. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Merry and Pippin awoke to a whispered argument. Pippin was about to speak out but was hushed by Merry. He wanted to know what was going on. "You can't go after her. It's mad," Aragorn hissed to Legolas "What's mad is a young girl wandering through dangerous lands by herself. Especially in the state she is in. She will not be alert to her surroundings. Anything could stumble across her." He was preparing to go after her. As he spoke he slung his bow over his shoulder. "She's hardly unprepared. She carries more weapons than the Fellowship combined," Aragorn tried to get Legolas see reason. "Nevertheless, she is in danger. I can't let her be out there by herself. I can't let her die again." On the outskirts of the clearing, Merry and Pippin looked at each other, confused. 'Again?" Merry mouthed to Pippin. He shrugged in response.  
  
"You can't just go charging off like this!" Aragorn shouted, not caring whom he woke. "You can't just abandon the Fellowship for some girl." "She's not just some girl. I love her!" Legolas stopped, shocked. He loved her? When did that happen?  
  
The previous night, before she had woken to take watch, Legolas had sat in the tree watching her sleeping and thinking about her, and of Melian. Over the past days, it had become blaringly obvious how alike she was to Melian, but also how different. Melian was quiet, and never spoke out of turn. Kayla was quite the opposite. While never rude, she never hesitated to say what was on her mind. She lent comfort to those around her, and tried to see the good in every situation. And even though she shared a soul with Melian, she was her own person.  
  
Aragorn smiled at Legolas. "I am glad you have finally realised it." "You knew?" Legolas was still shocked that he had admitted that he loved Kayla. He unconsciously touched the pendant Galadriel had given to him. "Ever since you told me about Melian, by the lake. I was just waiting for you to realise it in your heart." He patted Legolas on the shoulder. "Then you know that I must go?" Legolas was still determined to go after her. "You go. I'll wake the others and we'll follow on. If you do not find her before you reach Emyn Muil, wait for us there. We will take Mordor together." Legolas tucked the chain back inside his shirt, and laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. He smiled and Legolas took off after the woman he loved.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he watched his friend disappear into the trees. He was happy that Legolas had realised his feelings for Kayla, but he was anxious for the remaining group. They had just lost their best warriors. Aragorn hoped that they did not come into any serious danger, until they had all met up again. It would be stupid to think they would not meet danger, he just hoped it would be later on their journey.  
  
He moved to rouse the sleeping Fellowship. He decided to wake the Hobbits first; they usually took the longest to come around. He crouched down to shake Merry when a small voice sounded. "We're awake." Aragorn looked down into the faces of Merry and Pippin. "So they left us?" Pippin sounded slightly scared for them. "Will they be ok?" "They will be fine. They are capable of handling anything that crosses their path," Aragorn reassured them. "But I ask you, keep whatever you heard to yourself for now." The two Hobbits nodded in agreement. Aragorn left them to awaken Frodo and Sam and he then he moved to wake Gimli and Faramir.  
  
"What do you mean, gone ahead?" Gimli was outraged. "I said it before and I will say it again. Never trust an Elf. He knows he needs a head start if he is to beat me in the body count." "I hardly think that is why he has gone," Faramir retorted. "I think it had to do more with the fact that a certain lady went off first." "This is no time to speculate. We have to leave now if we are to meet them before they reach Emyn Muil or even cross the Anduin," Aragorn said with a stern expression. Faramir felt a wave of sadness wash over him. Boromir had died when last the Fellowship had crossed the Anduin. He hoped the same fate did not befall him. Soon they were ready to leave so they shouldered their packs and set off after their friends. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Kayla collapsed, out of breath. She had been running ever since she left the clearing. It was now nearing midday. She had seen no signs of Gandalf, but her heart told her she was going the right way. She half walked, half crawled into the shade made by a few scrawny bushes. The sun was beating down, and Kayla was thirsty beyond belief. *What I wouldn't do for some rain right about now,* she thought as she drank thirstily from her half empty skin.  
  
As Kayla caught her breath, she thought how stupid it was to run off like she did. She didn't even refill her water skin, which could turn out to be a fatal mistake. Kayla realised she was running the risk of dehydration, but she could not stop. She prayed to find a river or stream on her way. She heaved herself to her feet, and set off again. She looked up into the sky and saw heavy clouds rolling in from the south. They did not look like normal rain clouds. To Kayla, they felt wrong, somehow.  
  
Kayla ran on. Her legs were beginning to feel like lead, and darkness was creeping up. She knew that if she didn't find shelter for the night she was in big trouble. Her breath was coming in uneven gasps and her throat felt like it was on fire. She knew she could not carry on for much longer. Suddenly, as if by magic, she saw the beginnings of the forest in the distance. She gasped in relief and set off towards it with new vigour.  
  
Kayla collapsed on the edge of the forest. She lay, spread-eagled on the ground, wheezing for breath. Her legs felt as if they would drop off at any moment. Kayla knew that if she stayed like that, she would start cramping. She forced herself up, and started to painfully walk the lactic acid out of her system. A few minutes later, she shouldered her pack and made her way into the forest. *Maybe I'll find a place to crash for a few hours,* she thought wearily.  
  
She wandered through the forest half-heartedly, idly comparing it to the woods of Lorien. *Lorien definitely had a better atmosphere, but this place feels as if it is alive, and not just in the tree sense.* Seeing a little valley among the trees, Kayla headed off to get some sleep. The trees around her swayed, but there was no wind. Kayla did not notice this as she curled up under her blanket and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A cool forest breeze woke Kayla. She lay; eyes closed, and breathed in the scents of the outdoors at night. "This is definitely what I have been missing!" Kayla exclaimed, feeling a little bit dumb talking to herself. "I wondered when you would wake up." Kayla's eyes snapped open as the voice brought her out of her musings. As Kayla's eyes cleared, Legolas' handsome face swam into focus. She sat up with a start, shocked at seeing him there. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kayla was still feeling angry about the fight before she left. "I came to make sure you do not get into harm's way." He looked slightly uncertain at what her reaction was going to be. "I assure you I am not helpless. I have my sword and my bow and I know how to use them." Kayla felt her anger beginning to rise again. *How DARE he think that I am just a helpless female.* she thought. She pushed herself off the ground, squared her shoulders, and prepared for a fight. "Prove it." Legolas pulled one of his swords from its sheath on his back. "Swords only." Kayla looked at him in disbelief. Was he serious?  
  
Legolas just waited. Kayla chewed her bottom lip, trying to decide what to do. She was still exhausted from the day's exertions. Would she be able to prove herself an able fighter? Finally, Kayla unsheathed one of her swords. *What the hell,* she thought. She dropped into a fighting stance and waited. She did not have to wait long. Without warning Legolas brought his sword in an arc toward Kayla. Instinctively, she raised her sword to block. Legolas swung again, but once again, Kayla was there to block.  
  
Legolas kept swinging, leaving Kayla no choice but to defend herself, leaving her time to formulate a plan. *OK, he has another sword after that, so if I get him to drop that one, it'll give me time to attack him and if he drops that one as well, he's weaponless.* And that was exactly what she did. While Legolas was preparing for another strike to Kayla, she whipped her foot up and kicked his sword away from him. Legolas reached back and pulled out his other sword in one swift, fluid motion, but by the time he had his sword in his hand Kayla was bringing her sword down in an attack. So the roles were reversed.  
  
Her fast thinking caught Legolas by surprise. He was struggling to keep ahead of her. She had learnt a remarkable amount in a very short period of time. Kayla swung hard at Legolas and it put her off balance. He took that opportunity to kick her feet out from under her, causing her to crash to the ground and send her sword flying. Legolas held the tip of his sword at her throat. "Lle lava? " Legolas smirked down at her.  
  
Kayla knocked his sword away from her throat with the flat of her palm. She pulled her legs into her chest and kicked out, flipping to her feet. A cartwheel round-off in Legolas' direction took him down, and Kayla pulled out the dagger she had hidden in her waistband, knelt down, and held it at his throat, mirroring his earlier actions. "N'uma. Lle lava? " Kayla laughed at his helplessness and shock. "Amin lava. I" Kayla stood, and stretched out her hand to help Legolas up, and he took it. But instead of getting up, he pulled Kayla down and rolled over, effectively pinning her under him.  
  
"Hey that's cheating," Kayla laughed. She looked up at Legolas and stopped. He was staring hard down at her, with an intensity she had never seen before. *Jeez, this even beats a Darcy/Eliza moment,* Kayla thought stupidly, thinking briefly of the characters from one of her favourite books, Pride and Prejudice. She found herself being unable to tear her gaze from the passion stirring in his eyes. Time seemed to freeze; and all that was left in the world was the two of them in that moment.  
  
Legolas gazed down at Kayla and all he could think about was how beautiful she looked. Her cheeks were red and flushed from exertion and her chest heaved as she caught her breath. She looked exhausted from the amount of ground she had covered that day but her eyes sparkled with life and Legolas knew, with out a doubt that he loved Kayla for her, not just as a substitute for Melian, but for her unique self. On impulse, he bent his head and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  
  
His lips were warm and the kiss was over almost before it began. Kayla looked up to see Legolas staring down at her uncertainly. Kayla smiled at him and he grinned at her before rolling off her and lying on his back and gazing up at the sky. Kayla lay next to him, replaying the kiss in her head. It was Kayla's first real kiss and it was as close to perfect as it could get. It even surpassed movie quality, something Kayla thought had been impossible.  
  
They lay like that for a long time, just gazing at the forest roof, both lost in their own thoughts, Kayla regaining her breath, and Legolas playing with the pendant on the chain around his neck. Kayla's stomach rumbled, breaking the silence and reminding Kayla that she hadn't eaten since the previous night. Kayla stood and moved over to her pack, feeling her muscles protest at the movement. *What a workout,* she thought. *Better than Yoga with Geri.* She rummaged through her pack and found she only had lembas, because Sam had most of the cooking essentials. She pulled out a chunk and started to nibble on it. Legolas turned to look at her, and she held out the lump, offering him some. He shook his head, and she resumed her nibbling.  
  
They sat in silence until morning's first light crept slowly over the horizon. Kayla had been dozing on and off all night, no longer having to keep watch with Legolas there. Legolas gently shook Kayla awake from her nap. "Kayla, we've got to move on, if we are to find Mithrandir." Kayla moaned, feeling all the stress she put on her body the previous day. She felt as if all her limbs were made of lead and then being set on fire. Legolas looked confused, and then it dawned on him. She had pushed her body to the limit, and now she was paying the penalty.  
  
Out of a pouch on his belt, Legolas pulled out a few small leaves. He crushed them and pushed them down the neck of her water skin. He helped Kayla into a sitting position and told her to drink all the water left. "But then there'll be none left," Kayla said, mindful of the situation she had let herself get into. "I refilled my skin before I set out after you. Unlike you, I did not leave so impatiently." He cracked a small grin. Kayla smiled back before taking a sip of the water. "What did you put in it?" she wanted to know, taking another sip. It had the flavour of mint and vanilla. "Just something to lessen your muscle pain." Kayla nodded, she sipped again. Legolas moved away and started to put her things back in her pack, leaving her to rest for a few minutes. When he was done, he held out a hand, and helped Kayla to her feet. To her surprise, she could hardly feel the ache she had just a few short minutes before.  
  
She stood dusting her clothes off and began to shoulder her pack. Legolas looked as if he wanted to protest, but Kayla silenced him with a look. She didn't want him to think that she was just a helpless female. Legolas grabbed all his belongings and handed Kayla her sword from the ground. She smiled and strapped it to her belt.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road!" Legolas looked at her questioningly. Kayla realised he did not understand what she was saying. "That means let's go already." "Ah, I see. Well then, let's get this show on the road." They started off out of the woods.  
  
Just as they were nearing the edge of the woods, Legolas put out his hand to stop Kayla. She looked at him questioningly but he just smiled and said, "I want to show you something." He bid her to close her eyes and then he covered them with a piece of cloth he produced from within the folds of his clothing. He then proceeded to pull Kayla up into his arms and jogged towards the opening of the forest.  
  
*Where the heck is he taking me?* Kayla was not worried, merely curious. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to endanger their safety, so she just lay back and enjoyed the feel of his arms. She didn't get to enjoy his touch for very long, because they had arrived at their location. He set her gently on the ground and removed the blindfold. Kayla opened her eyes and her hand flew to her mouth in utter shock. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: The view was spectacular. He had taken her out the east side of the forest and they stood on a slight hill to watch the sun rise in the far distance, over the great river Anduin. The sky started with a rage of orange and steadily faded into pink and then blazing magenta. The few remaining rain clouds embraced this colour and lent their form to create a deep plum, which in turn, fashioned a fantasy of colour in the heavens. It was the single most spectacular thing Kayla had ever seen in her life. The sky reflected on the calm waters of the river, with the morning breeze creating ripples on the surface, making the clouds in the reflection jump and dance.  
  
Kayla stood, speechless. She didn't want to ruin the moment by speaking, but she did reach out and take Legolas by the hand. He seemed hesitant for a moment but then relaxed, and stood with her, enjoying the view. The sun rose too soon for Kayla's liking, and soon they had set off once again. With every step closer to Mordor, a dark feeling grew in Kayla's stomach. Something terrible was growing, and she wanted to be nowhere near when it exploded.  
  
After they had been trekking for what felt like hours, Kayla felt a pain lance through her head. She stopped, temporarily blinded by the pain. She brought her hands to her head and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. Suddenly, an image flashed in her head. It was Gandalf. He was riding his horse, Shadowfax, when, out of nowhere, a band of Uruk-Hai attacked him. He was holding his own until one slipped through his defence and hit him on the temple with the flat of his sword. Gandalf crumpled and was soon swarmed by the creatures, pulled from Shadowfax and hauled off.  
  
"Gandalf!" Kayla cried out in pain, and stumbled. Legolas caught Kayla before she fell, and helped her to sit. "Mankoi lle ele? " he asked her in a worried voice. "It was Mithrandir," Kayla answered, unconsciously using the Elvish name for Gandalf. "He was riding and he was attacked. They captured him and took him somewhere. I didn't see where." "Who attacked him?" "A group of Uruk-Hai. There were so many." "Do you know where he was when they showed up?" "No, all of this land is unfamiliar to me."  
  
Legolas was worried, for both Gandalf and Kayla. He did not know how or why she had this vision, but he knew it was not a good thing. "Did you see anything that could help us to find him?" "Amin elee i'anoron. I All I could tell was that they had not yet crossed the river." "So it happened not long ago. If we hurry we may find him yet." Legolas turned to survey the open spanning plains. "He was most likely heading towards Emyn Muil." Legolas turned to face roughly northeast, to where Emyn Muil lay over the open plains and the river Anduin, and he whistled a long, low note.  
  
He then turned to Kayla and asked her, "Lle quel? " "Amin quel, diola lle. I" "Lle dele amin. " "Amin hiraetha. I I worried myself too. I don't know where that came from." Kayla looked like she wasn't in pain anymore, but still puzzled over where her vision came from. "Well, hopefully it'll all be worked out soon." Legolas scanned the horizon. "How do you figure that?" Kayla was confused. "You'll see. We may have to wait awhile, so make yourself comfortable. How are your muscles? Do they still ache from yesterday's exertions?" "Like it never happened. What did you put in the water? I feel brand new. It was like magic." "It was no magic, just simple Elvish medicine." That was all Legolas would tell Kayla about that.  
  
They sat for a considerable amount of time. Kayla was glad for the patch of shade they had found, for shade was scarce in the open plains. Kayla napped, but Legolas stayed alert, scanning the horizon for something. After staying like that for a time, Legolas spotted what he was looking for on the horizon and jumped up. Kayla stopped rummaging through her pack and looked at him curiously. Then she heard what Legolas had been waiting for. Hoof beats. *He must have called Shadowfax,* Kayla realized. *He'll know where Gandalf was taken. He can take us there.*  
  
Shadowfax arrived to where Kayla and Legolas had been waiting. While Legolas played horse whisperer, Kayla marvelled at how beautiful a horse Shadowfax was. He was pure white, not a coloured hair anywhere. He stood proud and tall, and moved with the grace of a smaller, daintier animal. Legolas turned to Kayla and said with a grin, "How do you feel about travelling with style?" "At this stage, I'll welcome anything that's not walking," Kayla replied as she stood and gathered her things.  
  
Shadowfax stood perfectly still as Legolas helped Kayla onto his back, and then leapt up himself. Shadowfax then took off at a gallop leading Legolas and Kayla ever closer to Mordor.  
  
The trip was easier his time for Kayla. There was none of the earlier tension or suspicion, just comfortable silence and a feeling of peace, despite their bleak destination. Kayla, seated in front of Legolas on the horses' bare back, leaned back into the strong arms and chest that held her safe.  
  
The journey was swift. They seemed to fly along the plains, and anyone watching them pass would merely see a white blur streaking across the field. Kayla daydreamed of better times, but Legolas stayed ever alert, watching for signs that could tell them of Gandalf's whereabouts.  
  
The sky grew ever darker and when Shadowfax stopped in a small gathering of trees, the sun was making its final descent to rest behind the mountains. It was there that Shadowfax, after allowing his passengers to climb off his back, began to paw at the ground. It seemed as if her were trying to show the two travellers something. Legolas moved to where the agitated horse stood, and looked at the ground. He was puzzled, but not all that alarmed, at what he found. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Kayla hurried over to where Legolas was looking at the ground. Kayla looked at what he was staring at and burst out laughing. Legolas looked at Kayla, a blank look on his face. "What are you laughing at? How is this funny?" He seemed genuinely confused and this served to crack Kayla up further. She took a deep breath and tried to explain through her chuckles.  
  
"Well, it seems that Mithrandir places a lot of faith in Shadowfax." Kayla was breathing hard, trying to control her mirth. "Well, Shadowfax is an amazing creature. One can not help but place a great deal of faith in his abilities." Legolas could not see what was funny about the situation" "Think about it. I saw Gandalf being attacked by at least seventy Uruks. Now who, besides him, would be able to hold off that many Uruk-Hai, by himself, for at least twenty minutes? That in itself is pretty spectacular. But no, he has to upstage even that great feat, by drawing a magical map that plots their path, and sign his name next to it." Kayla pointed to the rune drawn beside the map that Gandalf used to sign his name. "And on top of all this, Gandalf has the only horse in the world that could go out, find help and bring them back to show them this map."  
  
Legolas thought about what Kayla had said, and as the realisation of her words sunk in, a grin broke out over his face. "It does seem to be a very unlikely occurrence. And also very carefully planned." Legolas' face grew sombre as realisation set it. "He planned to be captured, or at least he knew that he would be."  
  
"Are you saying that Gandalf is under the enemy power?" Kayla looked worried. "No. I believe Mithrandir is too strong willed to succumb as the lesser Istar have already done. I believe that he has allowed himself to be taken so he can defeat the enemy from the inside, without the rest of the Fellowship having to endanger their lives. But what I do not understand is why he would have drawn us a map. If he did not want to be followed, why map his course for us to follow?"  
  
An anger rose up in Kayla like she had never felt before. She did not know why she was so mad, she knew it would be just the kind of thing that Gandalf would do, but she still was fuming. Hot tears welled up in her eyes, and she brusquely wiped them away. Legolas looked to Kayla in concern. "Mani naa tai? " Kayla turned, so Legolas could not see the tears spilling down her cheeks. When she spoke, her voice shook as she tried to control her anger.  
  
"Amin dele ten' Mithrandir, Legolas. I Amin uuma merna sina delotha, cormamin lindua tai. I don't want this hate, but my heart sings with it." Kayla spoke softly, revealing information that was intensely personal. "I don't know where this hate comes from, and I don't like it. But it is there, buried deep in my soul, and I have found that every step that we take, every mile we close in on Mordor, the hate grows."  
  
Legolas looked worried, and was going to question Kayla about her revelation, when she abruptly squatted next to the map and began to study it. He moved to join her.  
  
"They have a day's head start, but I think that if we start off now, we will make it. It won't be easy though." Legolas spoke softly, in a soothing tone of voice, hoping to get Kayla to relax a little bit.  
  
"Aragorn and the others will be looking for us," Kayla stated and stood slowly, stretching out her muscles. The long ride had caused some of the pains of yesterday to return, but Kayla pushed those feelings aside. *I have no time for these pains, they'll have to wait,* she thought. Kayla strode to where Shadowfax stood patiently. She began to talk to him in a low voice, and then he nodded, in a very human way, and took off galloping the way they had travelled that day. Kayla turned to Legolas, "Now the others will know where we are."  
  
They rested and studied the map until complete darkness fell. Legolas felt uneasy about travelling in the night, but Kayla knew that if they were to catch up to Gandalf they would need the cover of darkness.  
  
The two travellers took off into the night, pausing only to refill their water skins. They ran, Legolas in front, leading the way with his superior eyesight. Kayla was disturbed by the lack of creatures they saw on their journey. She was glad that there were no enemy attacks, but the amount of life that they didn't see along the way was unnerving. It was too quiet. Legolas also noted this, but as their objective was to find and rescue Gandalf from the Uruk-Hai, they chose to ignore it. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: The continuing journey for the Fellowship was perilous. There was many a battle against Orcs and Uruk-Hai but they made it to a safe place to camp alive and in one piece. The Hobbits were the worst off, the hard fought battles and rough travelling wearing them down to the point of collapse. Pippin was bearing a deep cut across his cheek, where he had been to slow to duck an Orc blade. Frodo, Sam and Merry held similar wounds in various places as well as bruises and scrapes.  
  
Aragorn, Faramir and Gimli had fared better than their four smaller companions, but they had not escaped unscathed either. Gimli had a gash on his thigh, Faramir had a black bruise running from his temple to his jaw, and Aragorn's left shoulder had been pulled from the socket, and was supported in the neck of his shirt. There had been no time to put his shoulder back into place, as the Orcs and Uruks had come at them thick and fast. The tired group were amazed they were able to escape with so little injuries.  
  
The group had found shelter in a small cave and Aragorn gathered them close to take stock of the injuries sustained. He patched up the cuts as best he could, and had Faramir see to his shoulder. He then took some of his precious stock of the Athelas plant out of a small pouch on his belt, crushed them and pushed them down the neck of his water skin. He then passed the skin around the group, getting everyone to take a gulp until it was empty. They then settled in for a painful night of recovery.  
  
Faramir, who had received the least damaging injuries, had offered to stay on watch, allowing the others to get some well-needed sleep. To occupy the time, Faramir had taken to recalling interesting facts that he had read from the books in the White City's library. He was trying to remember how many different cloths could be hand woven when he saw movement in the distance.  
  
Cautiously, he stood, trying to determine if it was necessary to wake Aragorn. He crept carefully, towards the movement, sword drawn and at the ready. As he got closer he realised that it wasn't an Orc patrol or riding party, but a horse. A magnificent, pure-white horse. Faramir sheathed his sword and stepped out quietly to meet the animal.  
  
Faramir was awed to see such an animal. Such grace and beauty he had not seen for a long while. He thought back to the War of the Ring and remembered seeing Gandalf ride such a magnificent beast. "Shadowfax?" Faramir spoke quietly into the night. The horse turned his head and looked at him with such clarity, that Faramir felt the horse could understand exactly what he said. "Shadowfax?" Faramir asked again. "Where is Gandalf? Why is he not with you?" At the mention of Gandalf, Shadowfax let out a soft whinny and pawed the ground once. Faramir, never being a big lover of horses, did not share the same aptitude with animals that Aragorn, Legolas, and even his brother, had displayed on many an occasion. But even still, Faramir could tell that Shadowfax was trying to tell him something.  
  
After several puzzling minutes, Faramir had realised that Shadowfax was trying to get Faramir to follow him somewhere. Shadowfax got more agitated and urgent when Faramir mentioned Gandalf, so he figured that the horse's appearance had something to do with Gandalf's absence. Faramir was torn at what to do. On one hand, Shadowfax's urgings were persistent, making Faramir believe that what the horse was trying to get him to realise was of some importance. On the other hand, Faramir knew that the Fellowship would not make it much further without some decent rest, and this sleep they were having could very well be the last they get for some time. But just as Faramir began the difficult decision of what to do, he was saved the trouble.  
  
Dawn's first glow had begun on the horizon, casting a pink glow on where the Fellowship were sleeping. With a grunt and a sigh, the King of the Re- United Kingdom opened his eyes and surveyed the scene before him. Four Hobbits and a Dwarf still slumbering, and the night watchman deep in thought, while a white horse tossed its head patiently. *All is how it was at our arrival,* Aragorn thought rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Then he did a double take. He shook his head, and looked back to where Faramir was seated. Sure enough, there was a very familiar white horse. Shadowfax. Aragorn pushed himself to his feet and strode out to where Faramir sat.  
  
"Good morning Faramir," Aragorn said, startling Faramir out of his thoughts. "Good morning," Faramir replied. "How did you sleep?" "Well enough," Aragorn replied, the sides of his mouth lifting in a small smile. "At what time did Shadowfax arrive?" He stepped forward to stroke the horse's nose gently. "He turned up quite unexpectedly about ten, fifteen minutes ago. It took me awhile to discover what he was trying to tell me, and I was just deciding whether it would be necessary to wake you." Faramir stood from the log where he had been sitting and said, "I'll go and rouse the Hobbits, shall I?" "Please. They do take awhile to get going, don't they?"  
  
Faramir walked over to where the small group slumbered, leaving Aragorn with Shadowfax. Aragorn gave the horse a pat on his neck before asking, "So what brought you to me from Gandalf's side, old friend?" Shadowfax nickered at the sound of Gandalf's name, as he had done with Faramir. But Aragorn, having a more keen interest in animals, read volumes into Shadowfax's actions.  
  
Meanwhile, the four Hobbits had been gently shaken awake and were sitting up, rubbing their eyes with tiny fists. It took more effort to wake the slumbering Gimli who, at Faramir's shake, had grunted loudly and rolled over. Faramir continued to shake at Gimli, who woke muttering curses against the race of Men. "Come now Gimli, not all Men are as bad as you make us out to be. How many men do you know that would cook you a hearty breakfast after all?" Seeing Gimli wake, Faramir had begun the motions of preparing breakfast. Sam has moved over and lent a hand, not wanting to be out of a duty. Aragorn, having finished his business with Shadowfax, moved back to camp.  
  
"What did you find out?" Faramir asked Aragorn. The rest of the Fellowship looked at him with curious, yet sleepy, eyes. "Gandalf had been taken by a band of Orcs, bound for Mordor. Kayla and Legolas are on his path, no more than a day behind," Aragorn told them in a flat voice. The group looked startled. "With Gandalf's capture, we have to assume that the Orcs have four of the Istari, and that is enough to bring Melkor back. We have little time. This meal will have to be a quick one; we must be ready to leave as soon as we can. There is no time left to linger. We must make as much ground as possible this day."  
  
The time for breakfast was a flurry of activity. All plans for a warm meal were abandoned, and instead the time was used for gathering belongings and filling the water skins. Breakfast consisted of lembas eaten on the run. There was no time to waste. The plans for the downfall of Middle Earth were in motion. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: The clouds blocked out any trace of the sun. They hung low and thick in the air. As she moved closer, there came a deep rumbling, rolling through the air towards her. The sound grew as she strode forward, until she had to clamp her hands on her ears. She then saw what was making the thundering roar. As she looked over the drop-off she saw hundreds of thousands of Orcs and Uruk-Hai in armour, ready for war.  
  
Kayla turned to stare deep into the eyes of the Elf standing next to her. His eyes were grim, but in their depths, she could see that he was ready for the battle. She smirked humourlessly. "Let's get into it."  
  
Kayla awoke with a jolt. She drew a deep breath, trying to calm her mind. That wasn't a normal dream. It felt more like that vision she had before, the one about Gandalf. She rolled on her side, so look at Legolas, only to find him already awake. He had propped himself up on one elbow and was looking at her.  
  
"What is wrong, melamin my love?" "I had a vision. I know what we have to do." Kayla sat up, and stretched. Legolas followed suit, and was soon sitting cross-legged facing her. She told him what she had seen, and as she mentioned the Orc army, Legolas turned and looked out towards Mordor. Kayla looked over to see what he was looking at. What she saw put her on edge.  
  
The dark clouds she had seem gathering over Mordor days earlier had continued to draw together. They now formed a thick, black blanket that covered the sky for miles, and were still getting larger. Kayla scowled and turned away, hoping to block them from her mind, at least for a while.  
  
She pushed herself to her feet, ready to get started on the nest leg of their journey. Legolas stood also, and a tender grin lit his face as he looked at her. "What is it?" Kayla asked. Legolas reached out and cupped her face in his hand. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, then stood back and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "You had dirt on your cheek." Kayla smiled. "One too many nights sleeping on the ground, I guess." She turned away from Legolas, and started to gather their things together. This spurred Legolas into action, and he reached into his pack and pulled out a chunk of lembas for them to share.  
  
Minutes later, they were packed and ready to start off on their trip to the gates of Mordor. Now that the time had come, Kayla was feeling less and less sure that she was meant to be a part of this. She didn't know what was going to happen, she only knew the destination. She would have to put her trust in Legolas, and hope that he was able to keep them both safe from harm.  
  
Legolas was standing, his pack on his back, watching emotions flit across Kayla's face. He saw that she was feeling scared about what they were about to do. Legolas felt fear too, but he had faced battle many times and knew what to expect. Kayla had never seen war before. She did not know what horrors awaited her. But he also knew of her strength. He knew she would not falter, no matter what came to cross her path.  
  
Their eyes met, and Kayla and Legolas both knew, in that moment, that their lives would never be the same. One side of this battle would come out the better, and Kayla knew that the odds were stacked against them. They could do nothing to give themselves the advantage, except to hope for the best.  
  
"Are you ready?" Legolas asked, concerned. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish," Kayla replied. Legolas was reminded of the last time Kayla spoke those words. She had been encouraging the four Hobbits. He allowed himself a moment of fond remembrance, before snapping into BattleReady!Legolas mode. He held out a hand in the direction of the Gates. "After you." 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen: There is a point in people's life where they have to stop and evaluate the events that had brought them to that point. For Kayla, that moment was upon her. Standing just shy of the edge of the cliff, fear began its cold journey into the deep places of her heart. She stood and listened to the thundering in the valley below. She couldn't force her feet to take those few steps forward, to the edge of the drop, to see the source of her fear.  
  
She felt a warm hand on her elbow. She turned and looked in to those depthless blue eyes she had fallen so in love with. She needed to say something, needed to provide and outlet for her thoughts, but did not know how to tell him. "I'm scared." She felt his hand tighten its grip as she voiced her fears. "We aren't all going to make it." "Your fear gives you strength." Legolas' voice was strong and steady. "But to let your fear lead you actions would be to give your enemy the advantage."  
  
Kayla turned to face him, and he saw, in her eyes, her struggle to keep her terror in check. He knew that there would be nothing that he could do to help her; she had to take this final journey on her own. All he could do was provide his strength and support, although a keen eye and well-placed arrow might not hurt. So he gathered her in his arms, and through his embrace he tried to convey all the love he could. She broke away, and gazed up in to his handsome face. He squeezed her hand, and together they made the final steps to look down in to the valley, to the Gates of Mordor.  
  
Arriving at the bottom of the incline, thankfully unnoticed for the moment, Kayla finally realised what she was doing in Middle Earth. It was no accident that she was there; every moment in her life had lead her to this point. She looked around her, and though the surroundings were nothing what they were like in the dream she had so long ago in London, there was no mistaking that she was about to participate in the events she had dreamt. She was not scared, though. Kayla had always imagined that knowing how the final hour of her life would turn out would be the most horrifying knowledge she would ever receive, but knowing what she did, she felt no fear. Only a detached calmness, which was in stark contrast to the events about to take place.  
  
But there was no more time for hiding. It time to step out and meet her destiny. Kayla turned to Legolas. He was scanning the environment around him apprehensively, looking for any movement that could signal the beginning of the last battle. She had to smile. This was exactly how she wanted to remember him. So powerful and dangerous, yet so intensely beautiful. He was, at heart, a warrior but at the same time he was so in harmony with all that surrounded him. She drank in the sight of him, wanting to remember him, and how he stood ready to face the biggest battle of his, and in fact everybody's, life. He stood tall, broad shoulders squared. He held his head high, and his golden hair hung straight, ruffling gently in the light breeze. His clear blue eyes took in his surroundings, and his Elven ears were pricked for the sound of battle.  
  
Legolas drew his gaze from the battle and fixed it on Kayla. He realised she had been looking at him for some time, and his curiosity had gotten the better of him. She was standing proud and erect, a warrior woman. Strands of her dark hair blew across her face, but she made no move to brush them aside. Her gaze locked with his, and he stood there, content to look in to their depths, and read into her soul. They stood like that for what seemed like minutes, until Kayla broke the spell. She strode forward, closing the distance between them. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down in a kiss. She then kissed his forehead, and both cheeks. She spoke, and her voice did not waver with fear, and he was proud to love her for it.  
  
"The time has come. There is no waiting for the rest of the Company to catch up. This battle shall end today, and evil shall not have its chance to rule the land, to that I swear." Kayla pulled him to her for one last kiss, then voiced the words that neither person had yet spoken. "Amin mela lle. I love you. And I swear to you that with my life I shall protect Middle Earth, and you. May Ilúvatar grant us strength for battle, I it is right that he should do so." With that, Kayla drew her sword and marched into the war. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen: Aragorn paused on top of the rise and squinted out at the ground the Company has yet to tread. Faramir soon joined him, and together, they stood and examined what they could see. The sky was growing thick with black clouds, which were rolling out from the skies of Mordor. Faramir closed his eyes, arms held slightly apart from his body, palms facing out. He drew deep, steady breaths, and let them go, not making a sound. Aragorn bend and crouched over the dusty ground. He scooped a handful of dust and rose to stand once again. Faramir opened his eyes and watched as Aragorn let the dust trickle slowly out of his fist, the particles catching in the breeze and floating away. Aragorn looked at Faramir and they nodded at each other. Aragorn turned to the Fellowship who, by that stage, had gathered behind them, and spoke. "It has begun."  
  
The four Hobbits nodded grimly, and Gimli made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat. Aragorn looked at Gimli expectantly, waiting for him to speak his piece. "It seems that the Elf has started early." Aragorn's face turned grim at that thought and clapped a hand on Gimli's solid shoulder. "Let us hope then, that we are not too late to see it end." Gimli grunted in response. Aragorn strode out from the pack, up the incline, to, once again, face the way the Company were yet to travel.  
  
"It seems that today has been chosen as the day that the final campaign is to be fought. It may well be that we do not all return from these times. I advise that we go in the name of Ilúvatar, the maker of all, and fight for what we all stand for. Fight for the freedom of our families and loved ones. Fight for the right to be safe in our homelands, and free from the threat of darkness. But above all else, I say we fight for brotherhood, and for the bonds created in times like this. We must fight together, to go and lend our aid to Legolas and Kayla, and indeed Gandalf, who have, at this time, already entered the battle."  
  
It was evident, through those words, why Aragorn had become one of the most fames rulers Middle Earth had seen. He has put all his feeling and nobility into those words, and he was indeed ready to face the final fight. The Hobbits tightened their belts, and Gimli straightened his mail. Faramir half-drew his sword from its scabbard and then replaced it. Each member still remaining in the group of the Fellowship looked at the other members, and then looked to Aragorn for guidance. They were not long waiting.  
  
"Over that next rise," Aragorn began, "will be where we will meet up with Legolas and Kayla." "The Black Gates," Frodo breathed. "I never thought I'd have to look at those wretched things again." "Not to worry, Mr Frodo. This'll be the last time you'll have to look at them, I assure you," Sam said, trying to reassure his friend. Aragorn continued with his address. "It will be hard going. We are sure to be sorely outnumbered, and fighting in the enemy's territory. My advice to you consists of this. It would be to your advantage to stay as close to each other as you can manage. Do not take any unnecessary risks, and try to conserve you energies for as long as possible. This is going to be a long fight, and I pray that we will all return from it. But the time for speeches is over. Long have we been needed on the field of battle. I bid we make haste to the aid of our friends."  
  
With that, the somewhat odd-matched band of travellers set out, once more, to the aid of the rest of their Company. The trek was fairly easy, and as the group gathered on the top of the rise, with the battle scene spread out before them, they were glad for it. They would need every ounce of strength they could muster, and then some, if they were to get out of the fight alive.  
  
Gimli, ever the warrior, took a firm grip on the handle of his Mithril- wrought axe. Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry looked glumly at the prospects they were about to face and looked about at each other and then looked back over the edge of the rise. Faramir took a steadying breath and drew his sword. He thought of Éowyn, his much loved wife, and drew courage from the knowledge of her strength and fortitude in battle. Aragorn whispered a prayer to the kings of old, that they watch over him and his Company and give them the strength to outlast the fight. He, too, drew his sword and gave the command to enter the battle. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen:**

The Fellowship charged into the battle, to see that it has been raging for some time. There were Orc and Uruk bodies strewn in the hundreds, with arrows and sword slashes abundant. A hasty glance around assured Aragorn that neither Legolas nor Kayla had joined the bodies in the dirt. An equally hasty glance showed him that his Company was as ready as they could be to join their friends in the fight. The Hobbits were grouped together, barely hidden fear etched in their faces. Gimli was gripping his axe, ready to join the fight, and Aragorn knew that he was ready to face the action. Faramir had sword in hand, a frown slashed across his handsome features. Aragorn drew his own sword, and the group looked to him for guidance.

Being the experienced leader that he was, Aragorn knew that if he said anything at that time, it would disrupt them from their own mental assurances that they would do well. So instead, he gave them a terse nod, and yelling the name of the one he loved, he joined his comrades in battle.

"Undómiel!"

Legolas heard the cry across the field of battle, and his spirits lifted slightly to know that the Company had come to fight at their sides. It felt good to know that there was someone else out there, that the burden of protecting the world was no longer on two sets of weary shoulders. There were others there to help share the burden. Legolas and Kayla had been fending off legions of Orcs and Uruk-Hai for what seemed a lifetime. Now there were more people on his side, Legolas felt he could spare a precious second to check how Kayla was faring.

Kayla was separated from Legolas by a sea of bodies. She was amazed that none of the bodies were her own. After having fought for such a length of time, it was incredible to think that Kayla had caused such destruction, and she was still standing with energy left to create a little bit more. She had heard Aragorn's cry upon joining the clash, but she had not found the time to check that all her friends were present and safe. Well as safe as you can be in hand-to-hand combat, Kayla thought wryly, in between sword slashes and thrusts.

If Kayla had never touched a sword before embarking on the journey, it'd be impossible to tell now. She fought as if she had been born with sword in fist. She had even found the time to whip off a few arrows. But she was beginning to tire, and she sensed that the moment her dream showed was approaching. But she had no time to be afraid. No time to slacken the pace. There was just too much to be done. She felt someone's gaze upon her and she smiled, in between the hacking and slashing. Somehow Legolas had found a few spare seconds to check that she was ok, and she knew that it would be the last time that he would see her, alive and well and holding her own. So she doubled her efforts so he could have the memory of her fighting to help ease the pain of her loss.

And in that moment, all background noise seemed to cease. All Kayla could hear was the whistling her sword made as it whipped through the air, and the rustling of a stray group of leaves as they were stirred by the increasing wild. Kayla went into a dreamlike state, knowing instinctively where the next Orc was coming from, and how she had to move to block the attack. She closed her eyes and began to fight on pure instinct. She even knew exactly where the rock was that she would trip over, but she was powerless to stop it. She fell, and her sword flew from her grip, exactly as she had dreamed. As Kayla grabbed for her sword and rose to her feet she heard the command echo over, just as it had in the dream.

"Kayla, drop!"

Kayla fell to the ground and felt, rather than saw, two arrows flash past her and imbed themselves into the attacking Orc. She rose to her feet once again, knowing she would have to act out the sequence exactly as she saw it. It could throw off the balance of events if she deviated from the plot. Her feet were kicked out from under her, just as she expected, and she fell, twisting her body to avoid the weapon she knew was lying right behind her. Once again, her sword having flown from her grip, she was weaponless. But it didn't matter. She knew she wouldn't need it again.

Legolas' aim was true. The arrows pierced through the Orc's chest exactly as they should have. The Orc swayed on the spot, and for the first time, Kayla felt the onset of déjà vu. It was exactly as she had seen it, and it was eerie. The déjà vu blossomed into a mild case of fear as she saw the muscles strain in the Orc's arm and chest, as he prepared to throw himself forward onto her. She closed her eyes to wait for the strike, but they snapped open again, as she heard a cry float across the air. But it was not the voice she expected to hear. It was Pippin.

He was running across the battlefield, leaping carcasses as nimbly as a hare. That was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to be stabbed. She had to die here. But what could Pippin do? He was just a Halfling, too small to cause any real difference. But he did. He sliced his small sword across the backs of the knees of an Orc standing nearby the arrow ridden one. The cut severed all the muscle, and the Orc fell, crashing into the other and they both fell, neither getting the chance to run Kayla through. A fleeting grin lit Pippin's face as his eyes met with Kayla's. She was too bewildered to smile back. What was going to happen now? How was she supposed to find Melkor now?

But there was no time to think about that, for Pippin's dash across the field had attracted the attention of quite a number of Uruk-Hai. And they were heading right towards where Kayla and Pippin stood. Shaking herself physically, Kayla got her thoughts together, and raised her sword in challenge. Beside her, Pippin did the same. And the fight began again. Swords clashed and clanged, and the woman and Hobbit, fought enough for ten Men. But the enemy were strong. Kayla could see that Pippin was tiring rapidly, and the Orcs were coming in droves. A lucky swing caught Kayla on the upper arm, leaving the limb bleeding and useless. She had to keep hold of her sword in her uninjured hand, and pray that there would bee some type of salvation on the way. If there wasn't then Kayla and Pippin would surely be killed, and Middle Earth would fall to ruin.

A glance at Pippin saw him swinging wildly, managing to connect with some Orcs. It was incredible to think that the Orcs hadn't been able to batter him aside as if he were nothing more than a stinging mosquito. But Pippin's method of attack left a blind stop in his vision, and an Orc had taken advantage of that. Coming up behind him, the Orc raised his sword and prepared to strike. But it did not make its mark. It took Kayla instead.

Seeing that Pippin was unprotected and in danger, Kayla had leapt, pushing Pippin out of the way and facing the Orc herself. But her action had not stayed its arm and it still had come crashing down, to clout her right in the stomach. The sword slid in deep, and the Orc tore it out, causing more damage still. A cry, bone aching in its intensity, flew across the battlefield, and Kayla knew the course of destiny had settled back into its groove. The cry was Legolas.

"N'UMA! [NO!] "


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen:**

The pain was unimaginable. There had only been one other time, when the pain had been this bad. And that was the time when Melian has fallen under the hands of the Orcs. And here it was happening again. Legolas fairly flew across the field, not even stopping to defend himself against attack. His only objective was to reach Kayla. When he reached her side, he did not take the time to look at the wound, for in the pit of his stomach he knew what he would find. Instead, his gaze went straight to her face.

Her eyes were the colour of the heart of the forest. As dark as the trees, yet flecked with the gold of autumn leaves. And out of them shone the purest love for him. Legolas' vision shook, as hot tears filled his eyes.

"Tarenamin. [My Prince.]" Her voice rasped as she spoke, echoing the intense pain she felt.

"Dina, melamin. [Be silent, my love.]" He felt his eyes brim over, and he saw his tears fall onto her ashen cheeks.

"I failed you, A'maelamin. [My beloved.]" Her voice was sounding more and more pained as she forced out the words. Her eyes were becoming cloudy; she was finding it hard to focus on the tortured beauty before her. "Amin hiraetha. [I'm sorry.]"

"N'uma, Lirimaer. Lle ume quell. [No, lovely one. You did well.] " His voice broke on the last word. His body was shaking with silent sobs of agony.

Her hand stirred as she sought out his, and he took it in his own, pressing it to his chest. He felt the slightest of pressure, as she squeezed his hand with all the strength she had left. He put his other hand to his neck, and clasped the fine chain around his neck. With a sharp tug, he pulled it free, and pressed the pendant into Kayla's hand. She was holding the Greenleaf pendant that Galadriel had given to Legolas in the gifts ceremony.

"Galadriel returned this to me. Melian gave it to me, but I lost it. Now I have found it, I give it to you," Legolas told Kayla in a shaky voice. She forced a small smile for him.

"Namaarie. Amin mela lle, mela en coiamin. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au. [Farewell. I love you, love of my life. My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.] Amin mela lle, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, and of my heart." Her last words were said on a whisper, but steady as a rock, carried out by the last breath in her body.

Her hand went limp in his, and the torrent of emotion he had suppressed was unleashed. Tears flew unabashedly from his eyes and he whipped to his feet, bow and arrow in his hands. He had no idea where the arrows were coming from, but he kept firing until he had no energy to fire any more. Then he slumped to the ground, gathered the body into his arms and sobbed.

What he did not see, though, was that his arrows had immobilized nearly all of the Orc and Uruk-Hai armies. There were a few scattered here and there, and they were quickly dispatched by the members of the Fellowship. Legolas' world had shrunk to a tiny bubble around Kayla and himself. He held her so tightly in his arms, yet he was delicate, telling himself that he couldn't hurt her any more than she already was. He was babbling, and as Aragorn approached, he heard the words Legolas was speaking.

"Amin hiraetha. Amin hiraetha. Amin hiraetha. [I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.] "


	20. Chapter Ninteen

**Chapter Nineteen:**

The first thing that drew Aragorn's gaze was the gash in Kayla's side. It was so deep that it had nearly torn her body in two. The second thing he noticed, however, was that Legolas was still talking to her, as if she could still hear him. And that proceeded to break Aragorn's heart. He hadn't known Kayla long enough to deeply mourn her passing, but he had known Legolas for as long as she could remember, and to see his friend hurt so much caused a physical pain deep in his chest.

Aragorn feared for Legolas. It was well known that Elves were immortal to all things but one. A broken heart. Aragorn knew that Kayla's death had caused Legolas' heart to break into pieces so small they could pass through the eye of a needle. There had to be some way to save Legolas from passing on to be with Kayla. Aragorn knew it was not yet Legolas' time to breathe his last. But he had no idea how to prevent it.

A gentle hand on his shoulder caused Legolas to look away from his love, and into the face of his long time friend and brother. There were no words that could express the utter agony that swept through his body in waves; all he could do was look, his eyes dull and lifeless. They stared at each other, until the flood of tears resumed their course, and Legolas bent his head, his body wracked with anguish. It was this that caused Aragorn to bend and pull his friend into a much-needed hug, hoping to absorb some of the pain he felt. By this stage the rest of the Fellowship had taken care of the few remaining Orcs and Uruk-Hai, and had gathered a distance away, to see what had happened. All they saw was their leader embracing their sorrow-ridden friend, who in turn was cradling the lifeless body of the newcomer to their group. That was all they needed to see. They then knew what had happened.

"Come, Legolas. We must leave this place. The Dark Shadow is growing. It is no longer safe to be here. We must retreat, to decide out next move." Aragorn released his friend, and stood. Legolas did not heed his words. "Legolas, we must move."

"N'uma. Amin n'lemb he na'ereb. _No. I will not leave her to be alone_.>"

"You must come. We cannot linger." Aragorn cast a fleeting glance to their surroundings. There was no immediate danger, all the Orcs and Uruk-Hai were dead, but he could feel that there was more to come. And it would come soon.

"Amin n'lemb he na'ereb." There was no life in Legolas' voice. Hearing the dull tone of his friend's voice made Aragorn worry. He tried the last thing he could think of. He slapped Legolas in the side of the head.

"Tanya farnura. _That will suffice_.>" Aragorn's tone was harsh, causing not only Legolas to stare at him, but the rest of the Fellowship as well. "Nai saian luume'. Cormamin niuve ten' lle, nan amin eleaya lle nyeer iire lye hae tuulo' sina ramen'. I'goth sal' tula. _It has been too long. My heart weeps for you, but I would see you grieve when we are far from this place. The enemy still comes_.>"

Legolas tore his gaze from the face of his dead love and gazed up at the man standing over him. He made no effort to move, he had no strength left for such a venture. Instead he sat, gazing upward, making no move to wipe away the tears still coursing down his face. But when he spoke, his voice gained some strength.

"Let them come. I will not leave her to be alone."

He paid no heed to Faramir as he approached them. His whole world consisted of the woman lying motionless in his arms. He did not hear Faramir whisper to Aragorn, "The enemy move quickly. They will reach us before night has set in." He did not see the worried glances passed from member of the Fellowship to member. He did not hear the concerned murmurings. All that concerned him was how quickly the heat was leaving the body of his love, and how he could feel a few silken strands of her dark hair blowing across his face. He did not care for the darkening of the day; he only cared for the paleness of the face lying still before him.

So when a deep rumbling and blinding flash came from the direction of the Black Gates, Legolas did not even stir. The rest of the Fellowship did, however. They drew their swords and spun to where the light was emanating from. So it was a great surprise to see Shadowfax speeding towards them, bearing Gandalf, who held his staff high in to the air. He was the source of the great light. Shadowfax slowed to a halt beside where the group was gathered. He looked on to their sombre faces, but his own showed no surprise. It was then that Aragorn realised that Gandalf had known Kayla would die long before that day.

"We must hurry. I bought as much time as I could, but it will not slow them down much." Gandalf did not give the slightest bit of recognition to Kayla's death. Aragorn took him by the arm and drew him a small distance away from the group.

"Legolas refuses to leave. He says he can't leave her behind to be subjected to the enemy. I've tried everything, he will not move."

Gandalf looked knowingly at Aragorn. "Oh, he will move. Indeed he will."

In three short strides, Gandalf was beside Legolas. He pushed him out of the way with his staff, then gently leant down and gathered the limp body of Kayla into his arms. Legolas started to cry out but one sharp glance from Gandalf silenced him. Gandalf wrapped Kayla in his own white cloak and laid her across the back of Shadowfax. He then spoke a few words to the horse in a low voice before turning back to the group.

"We are leaving." There was no room for protestation. The group gathered themselves and started their hasty retreat from the Black Gates and the doom of legions of the enemy sent to stop them.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

The air was still. It was as if the room had been shut up for years upon years on end, without anybody giving thought to opening a window. Despite this, there was the faint lingering scent of pine trees and rain. And it was quiet. Almost too quiet.

Opening her eyes, Kayla found herself standing in an enormous hall. The walls were filled with greyscale tapestries and despite being lit by blazing torches, the whole room seemed to be dull, as if half in shadow. There were thousands upon thousands of what seemed to be ghosts, or spirits of some kind, in the hall, but the room was not even half filled by this number. The room gave the illusion that it could go on forever, that a group of spirits of the largest number ever invented would not crowd the hall.

But that was not what worried Kayla. What worried her was the fact that she knew she was dead. So if I'm dead, how am I seeing all of this? Am I in heaven? And if I am, why are there Elves in heaven? She felt something digging into her palm, and upon opening her fist, she discovered she was still clutching the green leaf pendant that Legolas had given to her before she died.

"Well if I have this, I guess it couldn't have been a dream then." Her voice made all of the ghosts, or spirits, turn towards her. She guessed by the surprised, and faintly hostile, vibes she was receiving, that she was the first to have spoken there for an extremely long time. Maybe ever.

Oops.

Kayla looked around, trying to find some clue as to what she was doing in a hall so great instead of just dead. After finding no clues, she decided to just sit down, and be quiet like everyone else was doing. They must be doing it for a reason, she decided. But as she went to sit on the floor, a spirit floated out of the crowd and approached her. It looked like the spirit was wearing a hooded cloak, allowing Kayla no view of its face. But upon speaking, in an almost inaudible voice, Kayla found out that she spirit was, or had been a girl.

"You are here." Kayla thought that was kind of an obvious statement, and so made no reply. Then the spirit spoke again. "Follow me."

"But there's nowhere to go." Kayla was getting confused, and slightly freaked out, by this encounter. All she wanted was to go back to where she was, to be able to go back and be with Legolas. Already she felt her heart tearing from being apart from her, and eerily enough, she knew that the pain she felt was the same that Legolas was feeling.

The spirit started to drift away, and Kayla was glad, until the spirit looked back over her shoulder and beckoned for Kayla to follow. There was nothing holding Kayla back, and so almost against her will, Kayla started to follow after the shrouded spectre. They pushed through the crowds of ghosts, and it felt to Kayla that she had been walking forever, and would continue to walk forever more. But eventually they passed the crowd by, and Kayla was able to see that there was a giant wooden door, barred by what seemed to be a thousand locks. The spectre stopped before the door, and turned to wait for Kayla to catch up.

As she caught up to the cloaked figure, Kayla realised just how big and heavy the doors actually were. She also realised how utterly impossible it would be to get through the doors, at least without a giant key, or a stick of dynamite or something. And just my luck, I seem to have left my dynamite in my other reality, Kayla thought wryly. But her thoughts were when the spirit reached her hands up and drew back the hood of her cloak, revealing her features for the first time. If Kayla weren't already dead, she would have died of shock.

The spirit was her.


End file.
